It Was Always Meant To Be
by wasurenaisweetheart
Summary: Starlights come back, the princess knows something that will change everything. They find out it was always meant to be that way.
1. Decisions

**A/N: My first Sailor Moon Story, it is SeiyaxUsagi. I hope you all enjoy the story ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story.**

* * *

><p>An important conversation was happening on a kingdom of Dankei on Kinmoku Sei, things were starting to fall into place and destiny had a plan for three stars on there.<p>

"Princess you know it is almost time for the process.."

Kakyuu turned to the two women sitting behind a desk. "I know.. time is with us except I noticed something about one of them."

"Do not worry about that, you must inform them of what is going to happen, they must learn and get used to the idea. They were chosen for a reason. So we expect you to talk to them as soon as possible."

The red head princess smiled at the women and nodded. "Hai, but only when I know they are ready to hear it. Things are going on right now and I detect that one of them is not happy at the moment. I want all my people happy.."

"Princess... it is for the sake of our planet."

"I know.. I know..", Kakyuu muttered.

After the fight with Chaos, Princess Kakyuu return to her planet along with the Starlights. Everyone had gone back to normal except Fighter,she was back in her planet but it seem her heart wasn't. Fighter decided to train more to keep her mind distract, she trained with everyone she could. After the fight with Chaos she felt a bit weak especially seeing her Princess die in front of her. She became stronger and with time she was able to defeat everyone who challenged her. She became the strongest fighter there.

Every night she would go on her balcony and stare at Earth thinking of Usagi. Fighter no longer felt comfortable in her female body, at night she would walk around around her planet in her male boy hoping no one would see her like that. She had tried to be happy or at least pretend to be happy for almost two years. Fighter could no longer accept it, she decided to clear the air and tell her Princess what she was feeling. She asked to see the princess and waited for her request be granted.

Once day Princess Kakyuu walked to Fighter's room and knocked, as Fighter opened the door the princess walked in and sat on her bed.

"Fighter tell me, what's on your mind?"she asked.

Fighter tried to avoid any eye contact with her princess, after all her life mission was to always obey and protect her princess. She wondered why she even requested for her Princess presents it's not like she could actually tell her what was wrong with her. She couldn't tell her of the pain she was suffering on that planet. Her home planet. She was now the stronger star there and even received a higher title for it which reminded her to suck it up. "Nothing Princess, I really don't know why I asked to see you." she tried to fake a smile but the princess knew her to well.

"Come on dear you can't lie to me. There was a reason you wanted to talk to me." Kakyuu stood up and walked over to Fighter placing her hand on her shoulder. After leaving Earth she knew something was wrong and waited for the day Fighter would tell her what was wrong. She had seen Fighter miserable when they returned to their home planet. Sure Fighter helped everyone re build but she wasn't happy about something.

After feeling Kakyuu's hand on her shoulder she felt the need to break down and just cry. Dropping on her knees she covered her face and began explaining."I just miss Earth sometimes, I have this pain in my heart and I can't understand why it won't go away." She felt weak for not controlling that pain inside her and ashamed to cry in front of her Princess. "I know I shouldn't be saying any of this and I know I'm not Seiya Kou anymore but my heart is still the same one. Maybe it just misses Earth, Seiya Kou was born there and maybe it's just homesick." Hiding the fact that her heart was with Usagi since she did accept Usagi had another.

The princess raised Fighter's chin, she knew something that Fighter didn't but she couldn't tell her yet. 'She is not ready for the truth.. I cannot say anything yet. She must resolve this conflict she has with herself..'

"You will go to Earth and find out what is wrong. Resolve it all and come back to me. I want you to be happy again, I miss that Fighter. You are very dear to me and I will allow this but try to be careful." The princess got closer to fighter and gave her a hug to let her know it was alright. The princess wanted all of her people to be happy and she had to let fighter find her happiness.

**On Earth**

It was Usagi and Mamoru's anniversary,Mamoru had decided to take Usagi out to a place filled with memories. It was the same park where they met Chibiusa. Usagi was almost going to turn eighteen in a few months so she had grown two inches taller and gotten a bit more mature.

"Mamo-chan why are we here?." she asked.

"I just wanted to take you some place where we had memories and meeting Chibiusa was something we will never forget, Usako I want to keep making more memories with you" Mamoru held Usagi close to him. He leaned in to kiss her but before their lips could touch they heard a group of girls yelling and running their way.

Mamoru decided to ignore it and continue their date. "Are you hungry? " Usagi's eyes brighten up when Mamoru mentioned food that was something she would never grow out of. She nodded and smiled.

Mamoru took her to the restaurant around the corner. A waitress guided them to a table and handed them the menu. Once the waitress left Mamoru got Usagi's hand and stared into her eyes which made Usagi realize something was going to happen.

"Usako I will be leaving to America next week, I know it's short notice but I didn't know how to tell you. "He paused taking a deep breath "I need to continue my studies and I've put my studies aside waiting to see if a new threat would come to Earth but it's been two years already and nothing else is going to happen. If something happens I know you'll beat it, you're stronger now."

Usagi felt a sharp pain in her heart. She knew he was right he had to continue his studies. "I understand Mamo-chan" she lowered her head and tried not to cry.

The waitress came back and Mamoru ordered for Usagi and himself, she soon left and Mamoru took out a box from his pocket. "I got you this, for your birthday since I wont be here. It's just something I though you should have, I know I gave you a promise ring already but I wanted you to have this one too." Usagi stared at the ring as Mamoru showed her the inside of the ring which had their initials and the date they started dating. She smiled as Mamoru slipped the ring on her finger

"Perfect fit"

The waitress came and delivered the meal. "Hope you enjoy"

Usagi stared at the food and sat up straight. She wanted to argue and beg Mamoru to stay but it would only ruin the day. She took the fork and slowly began to eat. She heard something start ringing and realized it was her cellphone. 3 months ago the scouts had decided to get a normal cellphone instead of sneaking around with their communicators. She got her cellphone out of her purse and saw she had a text message which she was still getting the hang of texting. She realized it was from Minako and and read the text.

**_Usagichan_**

**_We need to come over I just found out something!_**

The only things that came to her head was a new enemy, she knew Mamoru was thinking the same thing. His expression showed a worried look. She decided to text back if she could anyways.

**_Is it new enemies? Did something happen to the scouts?_**

They waited for Minako to text back and decided to keep eating. Usagi left her cell phone on the table so she wouldnt have to look for it again. She turned to Mamoru and tried to comfort him with a smile. "I-I'm sure it's nothing.." she reassured him. Her cellphone went off again and she quickly grabbed it.

**_No everyone's fine it's about some guys !_**

Usagi sighed. "Everything is fine" she gave a nervous laugh and decided to text Minako later.

"Are you sure?"He asked concerned.

Usagi decided to show him the test message so he would know she was serious. "Even if a new enemy shows up I know I can beat it with the help of the scouts. You said it yourself Mamo-chan. So Don't worry about it.. OkaY?"

He nodded and smiled. "Hai.." They began to eat and after a few minutes he finished eating, waiting for Usagi to finish. _'I'm going to miss her but I have to finish my studies_' he thought to himself.

Usagi finished eating and saw him looking at her "Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru snapped out and smiled "You ready to leave?"

Usagi nodded. He paid for the food and they walked out. He slipped his fingers between hers and walked side by side. Usagi slowly turned to him, staring at him and every feature of his. 'Mamo-chan... I'm going to miss you' was all she could think.

As they kept walking Usagi felt the wind blow her hair back and felt it gently against her face. They got to Usagi house and stood outside for a while. Mamoru had already met her parents and had finally been introduced but he still didn't feel quite comfortable with the whole situation.

Usagi didn't want to think about Mamoru leaving just yet she wanted to be with him the most she could. She turned to him till they were face to face, she loved his scent that always reassured her she was safe and yet she felt odd around it now. After Seiya left something within her left with him, she knew she loved Mamoru but why did Seiya always come to her mind. "Umm Mamo-chan I had a great day today"

"I'm glad Usako" he wanted to kiss her but he was worried her parents would see them he didn't find it respectful.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Mamoru nodded.

She kissed him on the cheek and giggled "Okay see you tomorrow" She walked inside her house and took off her shoes. Her mother was standing by the stairs and noticed that little smile on her daughter's her "You seem very happy, what happened today hmm?"

She heard her mother questioning her and felt a sudden blush across her face."Uhh nothing" before her mother could ask anymore questions she ran upstairs to her room and jumped on her bed. After calming down she laid on her bed just thinking to herself. She turned on the radio and heard an old song she hadn't heard for a while. She felt her heart beat faster as she heard The Three Star's song go on.

'_Seiya…_'

She leaned by the window and looked at the sky.

'_I wonder what happened to Seiya'_

"Usagi-chan you're back" Usagi turned and saw Luna by the door

"How was your date?" the cat asked.

Usagi smiled and showed her the ring "Great"


	2. They're back

**A/N: My first Sailor Moon Story, it is SeiyaxUsagi. I hope you all enjoy the story ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story.**

* * *

><p>As Fighter and her princess finished talking Kakyuu handed her a necklace "This will come in handy someday"<p>

Fighter didn't want to question her princess so she nodded and accepted the necklace without any questions. She saw as Kakyuu left her room and felt the smile on her face. Part of her felt bad for leaving her Princess, her friends but the other part couldn't be happier. Who was she? Fighter or Seiya, she stared out the window and couldn't help thinking of Usagi, his odango.

'_I'm sorry Princess, Maker, Healer… I wish I could stay here but I have to find out what I want, what my heart wants. I know I'm Fighter but this heart of a boy just won't leave things alone. Did my heart turn different on Earth... No.. I'm still the same person with the same heart. I-I just fell in love.'_ She walked over to her bed and sat down, placing both her hands on her head. "What I even going to do over there.. alone." she whispered to herself. She heard the door make a squeaking sound and some whispering voices. Fighter turned and saw Maker and Healer.

"You guys? I will miss you both. Sorry I've been such a drag but now I'll be out of your hairs." she grinned.

Healer walked to Fighter's bed and sat down. "Miss us? Why would you miss us?" She turned to Maker who was entering the room.

Maker walked behind Fighter turned her around. "You can't get rid of us that easy" she smirked.

Fighter a bit shocked spitted out."What? Are you sure?"

Healer turned to Fighter with a smirk on her face. "We don't want you to go get yourself killed, you clearly need us" she grinned.

Fighter could only chuckle at the stuff they said, they came up with excuses that made no sense. She knew they cared for her and those were her best friends.

"We have been through so much to just throw it all away, we stick together the three wondering star" Maker explained.

Fighter stared at both of them. _'These are my best friends_' She turned to Maker and Healer "You ready to go to Earth?"  
>They both nodded.<p>

The three of them walked into the Princess room, the entrance had a big red curtains and a chair in the middle of the room with lots of flowers surrounding it. The bed in the back with laces falling down the ceiling, the room was covered with the scent of the princess. As they saw her sitting on the chair with a warm smile on her face they kneel down before her.

"Princess we are leaving to Earth now, Maker and Healer decided to join me if that's okay with you princess" Fighter asked.

The Princess giggled "I thought as much" She stood up from her chair. "Fighter, Maker, Healer you three be safe and protect each other as you would protect me".

They all nodded and felt the light surround them as they traveled to Earth.

They landed at a park that was empty and dark so they saw the chance to transform into their male bodies. Seiya took a deep breath. "You smelled that guys? It's the sweet smell of Earth" as Seiya finished his sentence Yaten and Taiki burst out laughing. Yaten pointed to where Seiya was standing at. "No, that's the smell of animal crap."

Seiya looked at his shoes and let out a heavy sigh."Kuso"  
>As Yaten and Taiki finished laughing Seiya turned to them "You guys where do we go now?"<p>

"Unlike you Seiya I plan things, I sent a message earlier telling them the three stars were coming back with new music and I also told them to make a reservation at a hotel I'd like to stay at" Taiki smirked.

Seiya stared at him for a couple of seconds. "And where exactly is this hotel?"  
>Yaten began to walk annoyed by the two talking, he just wanted to arrive at the hotel and sleep. "I'm getting bored and I'm tired, can we just go to the hotel already"<br>Taiki nodded and took the lead. "Follow me".

/

Usagi was taking a bubble bath, nothing made her relax more than a bubble bath. She stared at the ring on her finger, the shine of the light reflected on the ring. "Oh Mamo-chan I love you" She smiled. She stood up and drained the tub. Her pink pajamas hanged on the door. She wrapped the towel around her and slipped her pink slippers on. As she finished changing she went out to hall and heard people talking downstairs. Being the nosey person that she is, she decided to go snoop. Usagi slowly went downstairs, she saw her parents talking to someone. She got closer to see who it was. Her eyes shot open when she saw the little pink hair girl standing in front of her parents.

"Ch…Chibiusa?" She hadn't seen her for more than two years. "What are you doing here?" She stared at her clothes which seem different not the same little dress she wore two years ago.

Chibiusa saw Usagi and ran to hug her. "Usagi!"

Usagi's mother smiled as the two girls hugged. Chibiusa let go of Usagi and smiled. "I've missed you guys"

Usagi saw there was a bit of sadness is those red eyes.

"Usagi why don't you take Chibiusa to her old room, it's already late"

Usagi nodded. As they went upstairs Usagi wondered why Chibiusa was back. 'Did something happen in the future' She took Chibiusa to the attic where her room was. "So spill it what's really going on?"

Chibiusa raised a brow and stared at her for a couple of seconds. "Nothing's wrong I've just really missed you guys. I don't even understand why you're asking me this."

Usagi glance over the window and finally took a deep breath. She got a little pink dress full of bunnies around it. "Here" she handed the pajama to Chibiusa. "We kept all your pijamas in case you came to visit again. I'll be in my room." She made her way back to her room and jumped on her bed, covering her face with a pillow.

Luna watched as Usagi covered her face and cocked her head."What's wrong Usagi-chan?"

"Chibiusa came back and I don't know why? I know there is something she isn't telling me. I can feel it."

"I TOLD you already! I just missed you guys!" Chibiusa yelled as she walked in the room. "Hey Luna"

Usagi seemed surprised when she heard Chibiusa, she uncovered her face and sat up. "We missed you too" she saw Chibiusa jump on her bed.

"Usagi.."

"Yeah?" Usagi turned to her.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Usagi smiled and nodded. She stood up and walked to turn the light switch off. She stretched her arms and yawned.

"I'm tired so let's go to sleep" But right after she turned back to Chibiusa, she saw the girl out cold._ 'Jeez she must have been more tired than me_' Luna curled into a ball and fell asleep too. Usagi got on the bed and sat up looking out the window. It was a habit of hers to look at the stars and think every shooting star is Seiya and the other two. 'I did miss Chibiusa and with Mamo-chan leaving it might be a good thing she's here.' She laid on back and slowly closed her eyes.

/

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were on their way to the hotel walking. Yaten seemed annoyed by all the fighting that had been going on through out the walk. "I hate walking so much it's so tiring and annoying! Why couldn't you tell them to send a limo or something. I thought you were smarter than Seiya!" she whined.

Taiki turned to Yaten "We are almost there", he pointed to a building with lights shining out of it. "After today we will have limos and our own apartment again" he tried to comfort Yaten a bit. Seiya kept staring at the stars and heard Yaten whining. "It isn't that bad Yaten." They reached the hotel and saw everything around it. The little crystals hanging from the ceiling the shooting stars painted on the walls. The white curtains around the big window by the entrance. The comfy brown seats for people that were waiting. Taiki walked up to the front desk.

"Hello how may we help you?" the woman in the front counter asked.

"Yes, there are reservations for the Three Star?"

The woman began typing some stuff into the computer and nodded. "Enjoy your stay" she handed Taiki the keys and pointed to the elevator.

"Thank you" They walked to the elevator and heard the classic music playing.

"Why does it have to be this music" Yaten whined. "Out of all the music they chose the one that would put me to sleep. Why did I even agree to come back to Earth?"

Seiya shook his head and kept trying to ignore Yaten. "Oi Taiki! Pretty fancy hotel you chose." he grinned.

Taiki turned to Seiya "It's a great hotel, Seiya fancy is never bad"

Seiya smirked. As the elevator stopped they got off. "You got the pen house!" Seiya muttered a bit surprised.

"Yes there's even a little balcony by the room over there, before we left home I read about this place and felt the need to come see it."

"Such a high class aren't you Taiki" he teased him. Taiki grinned and ignored him. They saw Yaten run to the couch and lay on it. "Finally sleep" he buried his head on the pillow and took his shoes off. Taiki chuckled "We should go to bed it's been a long day and we need to figure out what we are going to do tomorrow"

Seiya nodded and went to the room with the balcony to stare at the stars one last time.

_'Odango I'm back and I came for you. Even if we're just friends.. I just want to be here for you._' he smiled to himself and walked back inside the room. He laid in bed and drifted to sleep.

Seiya started dreaming he found himself in a place he had never seen before. He stood up from the ground and looked around, he saw buildings destroyed. He started walking and saw a little girl sitting down in a corner. Seiya got closer to her and heard her crying. "Are you alright?"

He tried to reach to her to turn her around. Before he could even touch her he heard a voice yell" You and your friend should leave now or else!"

Seiya turned to see a dark figure standing there. He couldn't see the face or anything but felt he had heard that voice before.

"If you don't leave I will destroy everything that is precious to you!" It yelled out.

Seiya felt the anger flow through his body. "Who the hell are you!"

The figure snapped his fingers and two bodies appeared. They dropped on the ground and didn't seem to move. Taking a step closer, Seiya raised a brow. His heart began to beat at a fast pace as his eyes shot open. He realized those two bodies were Healer and Maker. "I-I.. Wha.." Seiya seem to have lost his voice after. He tried to run to the bodies but the figure jumped in front of him and punched him in the guts, making him fall to his knees.

"I have warned you, this may only be a dream but I know who you are. I know what is most precious to you." he whispered.

Seiya woke up, he sat up and felt his heart still beating in that fast pace. He was covered in sweat and had tears about to burst out. He stood up and ran to the other rooms to check up on Taiki and Yaten. After seeing them sleeping in their own bed he gave a sigh of relief. The pain in his heart was still there. He walked to the bathroom and stared at the mirror. "It was just a dream, Just a dream" he kept repeating it over and over to himself to try and calm himself down. "They are alright" he went to his bed and laid there. "Come on Seiya it was just a dream" he closed his eyes trying to nod off.


	3. Running Through

**A/N: My first Sailor Moon Story, it is SeiyaxUsagi and I reviewed the story and realized I misspelled and didn't use words correctly which is why I am currently re-uploading them correctly. Nothing is going to change, only correct spelling. That is all.  
>Enjoy! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story. **

* * *

><p>The next morning Usagi woke up to the sound of her mother. "Usagi you're going to be late!" Her eyes flickered opened and she felt something near her.<p>

She noticed it was Chibiusa, she gently stroked her hair. "I guess it wasn't a dream, she's back and right when Mamochan is leaving.."She gentled laid her back down on the pillow; she took her hand and stroked in soothingly, "I'm glad you're back." she whispered.

"USAGI!" A scream from downstairs.

Usagi smiled and got out of bed, she ran to the bathroom and began changing. After looking at Chibiusa one last time she ran downstairs, she saw her mother standing by the door holding her lunch. "Usagi-chan you must stop this habit of yours, last week you were late three times"

Usagi looked at the floor as her mother lectured her. She turned to see the clock hanging and noticed it was really late. "Ahh can we finish this later?" she got her lunch and ran out the door._ 'I can make it if I run faster'_ she began running and saw Minako standing in front of the school.

"Minako-chan what are you doing out here?" Usagi asked.

"I need to tell you something!" Minako squealed.  
>Before Usagi could answer they heard the bell ring and yelled ,running to their class faster.<p>

**Tsukino's House.**

Chibiusa woke up to sound of the door slamming downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and looked around '_Usagi must have left for school already_' she stretched her arms and yawned. She carefully got out of bed trying not to wake up Luna. '_What am I doing here?'_ she went up to the attic where her room was. _'I shouldn't have come here but what else was I supposed to do'_

"Chibiusa?" She turned to see Luna walking in the room "Hey Luna" she smiled at her.

"Chibiusa what's wrong?" Chibiusa's eyes widen a bit. "Wha ..What do you mean?"

Luna looked around and sat down. '_I shouldn't pressure her or she'll try to run away like she always does'_ The black cat only gave a sigh "I know there is something you aren't telling us but I'm sure you will when you're ready" She stood up and walked out of the room.

Chibiusa saw her leave the room and walked over to her bed. "How am I supposed to tell anyone about the problem when I'm not even sure what's going on." she whispered to herself.

/

Usagi sat in class, she had arrived a bit late but late enough to get in trouble. '_I wonder what Minako-chan wanted to tell me_' she stared out the window and got lost in her thoughts until she heard a slam in from of her desk. She stared at her teacher standing in front of her. "Miss Tsukino pay attention, it's your turn to read" Usagi nodded "I'm sorry Mr. Toshima" she started reading her part out loud. As she finished she sat back down. The last bell rang and school was over.

She stood up and walked out the class. "Finally I'm hungry" she saw groups of girls giggling and running to one direction.

'Where is everyone going? Are they giving out free food?' Usagi followed them hoping there would be food. As the girls stopped she saw the big crowd "Oh great a big line" she let a sigh out and turned around. She saw Minako and Ami running her way. "Ami-chan? Minako-chan?" Minako and Ami tried to catch their air back. "Usagi-chan they are back!"

Usagi couldn't hear Minako since the girls started yelling. "What?"

Minako and Ami got Usagi by the arm and pulled her inside a classroom close by. "Usagi-chan they are back!" Minako yelled out.

"Yeah we heard about it in the news they were supposed to be giving out autographs yesterday but they never showed up" Ami added.

Usagi had no idea who they were talking about. She heard footsteps and girls voices coming closer. She stepped out of the classroom to see what was happening. She felt someone grabbed her from the waist and a hand cover her mouth. Whoever it was pulled her back inside the classroom and slowly took their hands off her. He ran to the door to close the door. The noise of girls got closer, the girl's screams was coming from outside the door for a minute then finally left.

"They're gone, forgot about all this excitement. Not that I mind." A tall guy stood by the door. He wore a black long t-shirt with a black vest over it some blue jeans and that rat tail hanging from the back. Usagi's eyes glowed when she saw who it was.

"S-Seiya?"

Seiya turned around and saw Usagi. He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut when the air left his body. He didn't expect to see her so soon, he had a lot to say but couldn't only smile at her. "Odango" he managed to spit out. He stared at everything about her. She had the same hairstyle except the color was different, it had lighter yellow streaks in it, her body had also changed she had developed a curvier body her, her feminine parts had also grown in and she seem a bit taller. She was still wearing the uniform from school but she looked different in it now since her body shaped it differently.

They knocked on the door and Seiya ran to the back to hide. Minako and Ami saw how Usagi and Seiya looked at each other and that little glow in Usagi's eyes that had disappeared. Minako ran to see who was knocking. As she slowly opened the door she saw two other guys run inside. Minako got a huge smile when she saw Taiki and Yaten.

"Yaten you came back for me!" she ran to hug Yaten. She giggled when she saw Yaten was back to his male body, she tried to ignore the fact that Yaten was also a female.

Seiya came out of hiding when he saw it was just Taiki and Yaten. "We lost them" Taiki grinned.

Usagi looked at the three of them, she cocked her head a bit confused. "All three of you are back?"

Yaten got his arm away from Minako and walked towards Usagi, he got her from the waist and smiled."Actually I came back for Usagi-chan" he teased her. Usagi felt her cheeks get warmer "What?"

Yaten grinned and got close enough to whisper in her ear. "I came back to take you with me"

Seiya felt the anger and jealousy run through his body. He curled his hand into a fist and hit the wall. "Yaten" he yelled angrily.

Taiki rolled his eye, it was normal for those two to fight but now wasn't the time. "Can we stop these childish things and go enroll already"

Yaten let go of Usagi and got his shades back on. "You're right let's go"

Minako saw her chance and ran to him. "You know many things have changed and the offices are different now." Seiya turned to Taiki and Yaten. "If you guys don't mind I want to talk to Odango" Everyone nodded.

Ami walked over to Usagi, she seem to be a bit lost from everything. "Usagi-chan?" she asked.  
>Usagi simply nodded.<p>

"Alright I'll help you guys enroll" Ami smiled. Taiki nodded and walked beside her, he wanted to talk to Ami for a bit so this was his chance.

Everyone left Usagi and Seiya in the room. "Finally alone, must be your lucky day Odango." he grinned.

Usagi grumbled something about arrogant jerks, with ego's the size of an elephant's back side, which caused Seiya to laugh, breaking the tension built up in the room.  
>"I'm only teasing, you look great Odango. Even more beautiful." He reached a hand up to her faced and gently touched her cheek with his fingers. "Let's get out of this class before people assume stuff" he smirked.<p>

Usagi stared at him for a minute and walked out the door.

Seiya laughed and went after her. "So how's planet on Earth? You find anyone good enough for me"

"What! Didn't you miss me?" she asked facing the floor.

Seiya felt as if his heart had stopped beating for a minute. _'How am I supposed to tell her one of the reasons I came was her? Or how I cried every night because of the pain my heart felt being away from her? Or How there wasn't a day or minute I didn't think of her'_

Usagi looked up at him " Seiya?"

Seiya snapped out of his trance and looked at Usagi. "Yeah Odango I missed you a lot." They kept walking around the school and Seiya felt good being next to her. "Where are we going? Are you taking me somewhere to take advantage of me" he teased as he wrapped his arm around her. "Before you throw a tantrum, I'm just joking Odango"

Usagi felt his arms go around her, she blinked a few times as she smelled that scent.

Seiya wondered why she hadn't pushed him away. '_This feels right, I want time to stop right now and leave us like this_' he saw a table and some seats across. ' _Probably best I let her go before she gets mad_'. He took his arm off her and walked to the table. "well aren't you going to sit?"

"I'm fine standing up!" she muttered.

"You're not going to get any taller if you stand up, just give it up. Plus I like my girls shirt." he winked.

"You'll never get girls with that attitude, you'll be lucky to even have any friends" She spat back as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
>He laughed for another minute or two, and Usagi could not help but smile at him, she loved to see him carefree like this; he finally stopped laughing and pulled her to sit down. "You're hard headed as ever."<p>

"I am not! Are you sure you missed me!" Usagi said raising an eyebrow at him.

Seiya turned to Usagi, "I really did, I wonder if you even noticed I was gone." The question was said just to tease her but part of him really wanted to know if she even noticed he was gone or care for that matter. He didn't care if they would only be friends that was at least something.


	4. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story.**

* * *

><p>"Of course I did, you're my friend and I always miss everyone I talk to. I'm really glad you're back." she answered.<br>Seiya smiled but wondered what he was supposed to be feeling after that answer. Happy that she missed him or upset that she still says they're only friends. Maybe that spark he felt was just his imagination the whole time. Letting a sigh out he turned to her. "Good, so how have you been?"

"Luna made us train after the whole Chaos thing and somehow our uniform have changed but it's not really that different" she smiled. "I've also improved in my drawing class thanks to Michiru, I'm not as good as her though "She lifted her head up and felt the wind around her face. "Mamo-chan is leaving again, but I understand, he does need to finish his studies and he's always wanted to study there.."She took a deep breath and kept going. "and I'm a lot stronger now"

Seiya felt a bit of anger 'Why would anyone want to be away from her, who would choose to leave her side' Seiya glanced back at the birds flying in front of them. "Odango I've always thought you were strong." Seiya gently stroked the side of her face, "Even if you are clumsy and not that bright for that matter." He said and laughed at the shocked expression on her face, "Oh, Odango you make it too easy sometimes."

"Seiya why d-" Usagi started but was cut off by someone. "Seiya it's done we start tomorrow." Seiya turned to see Taiki and the rest standing there. Usagi only smiled and stood up. "You guys" she smiled

Seiya stood up after he saw her stand up and walked over to them. "Alright then, how about the six of us go get something to eat" He didn't want to leave Usagi's side yet. Minako had Yaten's arm "A date with Yaten!" she giggled..

Yaten shook his head. "It's not a date and who said I wanted to go!"

Usagi smiled. "Yeah I'm starving"  
>Seiya scowled and crossed his arms, "Yaten, stop being such a drama queen already."<br>Everyone turned to Ami. "Okay but after we really should go study" she muttered.

/

Chibiusa had changed to the clothes she had left behind. "I really haven't changed form but Usagi did" she took a deep breath and went to the kitchen. Usagi's mother saw Chibiusa and smiled. "You hungry?" Chibiusa smiled and nodded. Usagi's mom put some cupcakes on a plate and a cup of milk on the table. Chibiusa sat down and started eating. "Is milk okay or do you want some juice?"

"Milk is fine, thank you very much." she smiled. She took a bite out of the cupcake and wondered what Usagi's mother was making to eat for dinner. She finished eating and put the dishes in the sink. "Can I go out and play?" she asked.

Usagi's mom nodded. "Just be careful"

Chbiusa ran outside and closed the door behind her. "I wonder who I should go see first." She started walking out the gate and ended up walking to the park. She saw a little girl with her mother eating some ice cream, she saw how happy they were and felt a bit homesick. "Mama…" she whispered, she sat down on a bench staring at the grass being blown by the wind.

_'There's something going on and I need to find out what_'

**She started getting a flashback.**

Neo-Queen Serenity sat on her bed with her husband King Endymion. Chibiusa ran into the room holding a poster and yelled out. "Hey Mama.. who's Seiya Kou?"

Neo-Queen Serenity blinked a few times staring at Chibiusa , she turned to Endymion after and began. "Well.. Why do you ask Small Lady?" she asked a bit surprised.  
>Chibiusa held up a poster and smiled. "I found this old idol poster in your room Mama." She got closer to her mother and showed her the poster. '"Seiya was a member of this idol group, wasn't he? I was surprised, because he looks so much like a girl, but I was hoping he wasn't." she whispered.<p>

Endymion stood up and turned to both his girls. He knew how Serenity got when Seiya was brought up so he excused himself. " Serenity I think I'm going to go out for a breath of fresh air... I'll be outside if you need me." he smiled.

Serenity nodded. "Oh yes of course. See you then." she said with her voice almost trembling. "Well.."  
>Chibiusa looked up at her mother, her expression seem a bit off. "Mama I hope I didn't do anything wrong to upset you."<br>Serenity only smile and placed her hand on Chibiusa's head. "Oh It's nothing like that Small lady..." she took a deep breath and continued. "That sign you're holding actually... it was a present I was given a long time ago."

Chibiusa got closer to her mother smiling. "Really?" She placed the poster on the bed and placed her elbows on the bed. STaring at the pictured she put her head on her hands. "Wow that's so cool!"

Serenity giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I met them a long time ago. Their group was called The Three Lights."

Chibiusa giggled along with her mother. "Heh heh, Mama, I never knew you talked to people as cool as that before!"  
>Serenity's eyes narrowed looking at Seiya's face. She stared at the picture and gently rubbed it around Seiya's face. "... He was a really strong guy, and he had such kind eyes. And he always wore a gold earring, always shinning.." Serenity could hear Seiya's voice yelling out "Odango."<p>

Chibiusa couldn't take her eyes off the poster and smiling hearing her mother talk about that band. She realized her mother stop talking and looked up to find her crying. "Ma.. Mama? What's wrong?" she yelled out placing her arms on her mother's knees.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, Small lady." she placed her hand on her mouth and tried her best to stop crying. "Nothing's wrong don't worry." she answered her daughter. '_They had come from far away, trying to find a trace of her scent. I'll never forget... his face..'_

Chibiusa tried to get her mother to stop crying, she got a hold on her mother's hand. Serenity tried to smile for her daughter and continued. "We laughed until we cried, every day was so special, so fun. And he was always waiting for me after school.. always.." She turned away giving a sigh. "I'm sorry.. That's all I can say."

"Mama ah!."

Endymion stood by the door hearing everything his wife was saying. "You're going to leave me.." he whispered to himself.  
>Serenity had tears running down her cheek, she closed her eyes. "Anyways I cried so much I went numb and then ... I shut it away."<p>

Chibiusa stood up straight and stared at her mother. "..."  
>"I just wanted the tears to stop. I decided I'd let it go and live my life this way instead." Chibiusa ran on top of her mother's bed and began crying with her mother, she felt sadness inside her but had no idea why she felt that bad.<p>

**End Of Flashback**

Chibiusa looked up at the sky and saw the clouds moving. 'Ever since that day things have been different I know something happened and I need to find out before they come look for me'

/

Everyone had finished eating and were walking home. Minako had Yaten by the arm and smiling. Taiki and Ami walking in the front discussing the things that had happen during the two years they didn't see each other. Seiya and Usagi were in the back talking. Usagi was still eating a chocolate bar Seiya had bought her.

"Odango how about we hang out tomorrow after school?"

A black limo pulled up with an angry guy coming out of it. He was short and thin with no hair on his head but chest hair. He wore a white v-neck shirt with a black jacket over it. "I have been looking for you three, get in the car!" He ordered

Seiya turned to Usagi. "That's our manager, don't forget I'll wait for you after school by the main entrance" he winked as he got in the limo. Taiki and Yaten waved to the girls. "See you girls tomorrow"

As the limo began to drive off Usagi couldn't help but yell, "Why does he always make decisions without letting me answer!" They kept wakling and decided to go through the park since it was a shortcut to Rei's shrine. Minako got close to Usagi and whispered. "Usagi-chan what were you and Seiya talking about?"

Usagi turned to Minako surprised. "Uhh we just talked about what's new. Why?"

"Usagi-chan, you and Minako-chan should behave yourself around them." Ami suggested.  
>Minako turned to Ami and narrowed her eyes at her. "I seem to remember you giggling and blushing with Taiki"<br>Ami's face turned apple red which caused Minako and Usagi to start laughing.

"Chibiusa?"

Minako and Ami turned to Usagi.

"Did she say Chibiusa?"

Usagi walked towards the bench where Chibiusa was sitting. "Chibiusa what are you doing here?"

Chibiusa turned to Usagi a bit shocked to see her there. "Usagi!" she saw Minako and Ami behind Usagi as well. "You guys!" She jumped of her seat and ran to hug the girls. "I've missed you guys so much!"

Both girls turned to Usagi, "She's back?" Ami questioned.

Usagi scratch her head as she laughed nervously. "I guess I forgot to tell you guys, I mean with everything that happened It's normal right?"

Minako smiled at Chibiusa. "We should go to the shrine right away I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you again"  
>Chibiusa smiled and nodded.<p>

/

Seiya smiled to himself as he saw his manager's lips moving,_ 'I saw her again.. I held her and I will see her every minute I can. She's even more beautiful and I can't believe she's still the same..'_

Taiki and Yaten noticed Seiya smiling like an idiot while being yelled at. Taiki got close to Yaten to whisper to him. "What's wrong with Seiya?"  
>Yaten shrugged and kept listening to his manager talking.<p> 


	5. School Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story.**

* * *

><p>"Chibiusa you're back!"Everyone yelled as they all ran to hug her, Chibiusa could only smile.<p>

"I really missed you guys so I decided to come " she explained.  
>Makoto walked to her bag and got some sweets out. "Here Chibiusa, I made them myself and I made more than enough."<p>

Usagi stared at the sweets and got close to Makoto. "Mako-chan can I have one?"

Makoto nodded and handed everyone something to eat. "I hope you guys like them"

Chibiusa stepped outside as everyone started eating. "Everything is still the same here."

"Not Really."

Chibiusa turned and saw Rei sliding the door close.

"Things have changed, for one thing Usagi-Chan has been starting to mature more, she takes practice serious a bit now, but she's still that clumsy crybaby we all love" she laughed.

"Yeah you guys look different too, you're getting close to looking like the scouts back home." Chibiusa muttered as she kept looking at Rei. "Your hair is getting thicker, your face is changing a bit too, and in your eyes you could see all the doubts you had before fading."

Rei was surprised to hear Chibiusa say those things. She smiled towards her as she wrapped her arm around her. "You're different too you seem to be getting even more mature, you're not the same little girl that ran away when she didn't get what she wanted and you're a bit taller."

Minako popped her head out the door. "What are you guys doing outside? Ami-Chan wants us to start studying before training"

"We're going" Rei turned around and started walking to the door. "Come on Chibiusa let's go inside with the others."

"I'll be there in a minute" she answered.

Rei nodded and went inside.

_'If I'm more mature why can't I know the reason why things are changing at home? Why did he change?' _She stared how the wind blew the leaves on the tree and walked inside the rooms with the others.

**Lights' Apartment**

"So how did it go with Usagi-Chan?" Yaten asked.

Seiya smiled as they walked upstairs to their apartment.

"They went really good, she has changed over the two years but changed for the better"

"Yeah she does look different" Yaten grinned.

Taiki opened the door for their apartment "This is our new place"

There was a hallway with three doors and the living room was very wide with red walls. The kitchen wasn't big and had white walls with all the cabinets blue. Seiya opened one of the doors in the hall and saw it had a balcony. "I like this"

Yaten walked inside Seiya's room and went to the balcony. "Yeah we figured you'd like the balcony, Taiki made a request to the manager that at least one room should have a balcony"

Seiya could only smile. "You guys know me to well."

Yaten gave a sigh and headed for the door. "If you love the girl so much did you at least tell her you love her?"

"I don't want to scare away" Seiya whispered.

Yaten started walking down the hall as he yelled. "Just don't forget it won't be easy!"

Seiya chuckled._ 'I never once thought it was going to be easy..'_

**Rei's Shrine**

"Luna isn't here yet" Rei turned to Minako and raised a brow.

"There's no sign of Artemis either, maybe something happened to them" Minako stated a bit worried.

Usagi stretched her arms. "Maybe there's no practice today and we can go home and sleep." They heard a noise coming from the bushes. Luna and Artemis came out of the bushes making their way to the girls. "Sorry we're late girls but we had to make a stop somewhere first"

Luna saw Chibiusa standing next to Usagi. "Since Chibiusa just came back I guess we can skip training... JUST FOR TODAY!"

The girls nodded and stared at Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa we're glad you're here but I wonder... has anything new happened" Minako asked curiously.

"Yeah hasn't Usagi-chan burned down the place yet?" Rei grinned.

Usagi could see Chibiusa was struggling to answer.

"You guys since there's no practice today, I think it be a good idea If Chibiusa and me go home… Mama will wonder where Chibiusa has been all day"

Rei gave a sigh and nodded."She's right."

"See you guy tomorrow" Usagi started walking down the stairs with Chibiusa.

"Usagi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you.."

Usagi smiled and nodded.

/

"Seiya!" Seiya heard Yaten calling him from the living room. "What is it?"

"We have been informed that we start school tomorrow and a concert next week." Taiki informed him as he drank his cup of coffee.

"Hai Hai" he sat down on the sofa and threw a pillow at Yaten.

Taiki took a deep breath before saying what was was on his mind. "What do you guys think the princess is doing right now?"

Seiya felt a pinch in his heart at the mention of his princess. "I don't know but I'm sorry I dragged you guys here" he said feeling a bit guilty. He picked up the other red pillow and placed it behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"Seiya you didn't drag us anywhere we wanted to come."

Yaten nodded. "The only thing I'm being dragged to is school"

Seiya smiled. "You know you want to see Minako-chan, looks like she still wants your pissy ass."

Yaten gave Seiya a dirty look. "Like I said I came back for Usagi-Chan"

"Don't start with that again" Seiya felt the jealousy again.

Taiki yawned. "Let's go to sleep tomorrow we start school and we have to wake up quite early"

**Usagi's House**

Usagi and Chibiusa finally had finally gotten home. As they opened the door they heard someone coming their way. "Chibiusa where have you been!"

"She was with me Mama"

Usagi's mother stared at her. "That reminds me Usagi, Mamoru-san called and asked for you"

"Mamo-chan called?" she got her cell phone out of her bag and saw it had 3 missed calls. _'I forgot to put the volume up after school'_

"Mamo-chan called?"Chibiusa yelled.

Usagi turned to her. "Oh yeah Mamo-chan still doesn't know you're back." She turned back to her mother and smiled. "I'm going to call him right now" she ran upstairs with Chibiusa running after her.

Chibiusa sat on the bed. "Usagi let me talk to him"

"I haven't even dialed the number yet!"

"Then let me call him!" she whined.

Usagi got annoyed and dialed the number. She heard Mamoru answer and made the anger disappear. "Mamo-chan?"

"Hey Usa-ko where have you been? I called your cell phone but I got no answer, I got worried so I called your house"

Usagi laughed nervously. "I went to Rei-chan's shrine right after school and forgot to put the volume up on my cell phone"

"It's alright Usa-ko I was just worried"

Chibiusa stared as Usagi talked on the phone.

"Mamo-chan, Chibiusa came back"

"What! She's here? When did she come back and why?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah she showed up last night and I really don't know" she whispered.

Chibiusa ran and took the phone away from Usagi. "Mamo-chan I'm back and I want to go out for ice cream with you"

"HEY!" Usagi yelled angrily. She took a deep breath. '_Maybe Mamo-chan can get something out of her, he always does'_

/

Seiya was getting ready to go to sleep. He took his shirt off and walked out the balcony. _'I don't want to have that nightmare again the pain from it is still inside me' _He felt a breeze and went inside. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling."I just have to think of my Odango I guess, her light will keep those nightmares away." He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes smiling.

**Dreaming~**

"Seiya I love you" Usagi smiled.

"Odango I've waited so long to hear you say that" He looked around and saw flowers everywhere the grass was as green as it could get. "Why are we in a garden?" He turned to face her but she was gone. "Odango?"

"She's gone now"

_'That voice again_' Seiya turned to the direction the voice was coming from. "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm just a result of your mistakes!"

"What does that mean? Make sense!" he demanded. He could only see a black shadow floating behind a tree.

The dark figure laughed. "If you don't leave now you will make me kill your friends and even… her"

"Stop being a coward and show your faces!"

"Leave Earth is that clear enough for you!"  
>Seiya tried running after the figure but heard someone calling out to him. Everything began disappearing until he finally woke up.<p>

"Seiya! Baka!" Seiya opened his eyes and saw the ceiling. "Wha...what?"

"Get dressed we still need to go get our schedule"  
>Seiya was still half asleep, he sat up and turned to Taiki who was standing by the door. "What time is it?"<p>

Taiki seemed annoyed and crossed his arm against his chest. "Seiya just get dressed and stop asking questions."

Yaten came in room wearing he pajamas, she seem a bit angry. "I don't like being in this male form!"

Seiya put the pillow over his head as Yaten complained.

**School**

The bell rang for first period and Usagi was trying to remember what was on the test. She heard girls yelling from the hallways._ 'I wonder what it is this time'. _The door opened as Yaten came inside the classroom. He handed his schedule to the teacher.

"Everyone this is your new classmate, Yaten Kou."

Yaten seemed annoyed by all the girls screaming from the hallway.

"Take a seat where ever there is place."

Yaten nodded and sat in front of Usagi he looked around and tried to see if Minako was there. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw she wasn't in that class.

Seiya stood outside his first class. He had gotten rid of the girls following him._ 'I can't believe they are still crazy over us, scratch that yes I can believe it' _He slowly opened the door and walked in. He handed the professor his schedule. "Listen up everyone this is your new classmate, Seiya Kou"

Seiya saw all the girls giggling and staring at him but one girl in the back. She seemed different than the rest. "Take a seat by the empty seat over there." he pointed to the seat next to the strange girl. Seiya nodded and walked to his seat.

He stared at the girl that paid no attention to him. She had turquoise hair and wore her hair in two pigtails she had short bangs in the front. Her eyes were crystal blue. She wore her uniform different than the rest. Over her uniform she had a black vest, her socks were black and knee high. She wore a black bracelet that had three stars dangling from it. Her skirt seemed shorter than the rest of them. Her lips shines from the gentle pink lip gloss she wore.

He sat down and got close to her. "I'm Seiya Kou."

The girl turned to him and shushed him.

_ 'What's her problem?'_ He decided to do his work and listen to the lecture. Before he knew it the bell rang, he saw the girl stand up. He stared at her and saw her body was curvier than any other girl he had seen. She held her hand out "My name is Shinshia" she smiled.

Seiya felt lost but shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Shinshia" the girl stared at him. "No pronounce it different. Sheen shee u"  
>Seiya nodded. "Sheen shee u" he pronounced it.<p>

She turned to the door and smiled. Seiya wondered what she was smiling to and turned to face the door. There was another girl standing there. She seemed mysterious. Her shirt was sleeveless and she wore a black long sleeve shirt under. She wore black boots and black tights under her skirt. As she waved you could see five black bracelets on her hand. She got closer and Seiya noticed she had her lip and eye brow pierced. "Hello!"

Seiya stood up and smiled as the girl came in. She stared at him from head to toe. "Who's this?"

Seiya held his hand out "What? Really? Well I'm Seiya Kou."

The girl giggled "I'm Hinagiku" Seiya put his hand down since she left him hanging. Hinagiku turned to Shinshia and smiled. "Let's go already we're going to be late" Shinshia nodded. "See you around"

Seya saw the girls walk out_. 'How can they not know who I am?'_ He walked out of the classroom and saw Taiki by the hallway. "Hey aren't you going to class?'

"Hey and Yeah I'm just waiting for Ami-Chan" Taiki stated.

"Oh that reminds me have you seen Odango?"

"No I haven't I only have Ami-Chan for my first class and my second which is why I'm waiting for her"

"You sure that's the only reason you're waiting for her?"Seiya grinned.

"Seiya unlike you I accepted the truth."

Seiya raised an eyebrow as he questioned him."What does that mean?"

Taiki ignore Seiya as Ami came out of the classroom. "I'll talk to you later" Taiki left with Ami-Chan leaving Seiya all steamed up.

Usagi heard the bell ring and saw Yaten turn to her. "The day barely started and I want to go home"  
>Usagi nodded. "What do you have next?" Yaten handed her his class schedule. Usagi read it and smiled "You have the next class with Minako-chan"<p>

Yaten groaned. "At least there's someone I know in that class" He got his schedule and walked out the door. "Bye bye"

Usagi packed her stuff and walked out as she walked by the hallways she saw Seiya cursing.

"Baka Taiki!" Seiya whispered to himself.

"Seiya?"

Seiya turned around and saw Usagi behind him. "Odango" The anger he felt suddenly disappeared just by looking into her eyes.

"What class do you have next?" she asked as she cocked her head.  
>Seiya read his schedule "B201"<p>

Usagi smiled. "I have that next"

"I guess it's your lucky day "

Usagi stared at him. "Hmppt" She began to walk away from him and started walking to class.


	6. AfterSchool

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story.**

* * *

><p>Seiya chuckled and ran after Usagi. He got her from behind and slipped his hand around her waist. "Come on Odango don't get mad"<p>

Usagi felt her stomach turn over as he held her. They walked inside the classroom and saw people staring at them.

She noticed Seiya still held her from the waist. "I uhh Seiya get off me!" She pushed Seiya off and walked to her seat. Her cheeks were rosy pink and felt warm.

Seiya smiled as everyone stared at him.

"Take a seat behind Miss Tsukino, I see you already know who she is" The teacher stated as she placed his glasses on.

Seiya nodded and sat behind her. "Odango now everyone knows I'm yours"

Usagi felt her cheek feel hotter, she turned around. "What !mine?"

"Quiet and pay attention"

"Sorry" Usagi put her head down and closed her eyes.

**Back Home**

"Chibiusa are you hungry?"

Chibiusa heard Usagi's mother yelling from downstairs, she ran to the doorway to answer her.

"Yes please"

She ran back to the room and finished changing

"Chibiuas where are you going today?"

Chibiusa turned to see Luna on the bed.

"Mamo-chan is going to pick me up and we're going out for some ice cream"

**In School**

The final bell for school rang. Seiya walked out the classroom and walked to the main entrance. He saw the two girls he had met in his first class._ 'It's Hinagiku and Shinshia'_ Seiya noticed Hinagiku taking the skirt off and putting her hair up. _'So that's why she wears tights under' _Seiya leaned against the wall with his hands over his head. He turned again and saw Shinshia taking her skirt off too and quickly turned around.

"It's alright" A voice spoke out of nowhere.

Seiya turned and saw Hinagiko and Shinshia standing next to him. "What?"

"I saw you looking at us" she giggled

Seiya looked down and saw she was wearing some shorts.

"Yeah I'm wearing shorts under what'd you think?" Shinshia grinned.

Seiya's face turned light pink, he cleared his throat .

Hinagiku stared at him. "I'm assuming you're a pervert?"

Shinshia looked at her. "He's just curious stop being so harsh"

Hinagiko devilishly replied, "You know curiosity killed the cat"

"Seiya" Usagi yelled out.  
>The three of them turned. Seiya saw Usagi coming their way.<p>

"Odango"

Usagi smiled as she saw the two girls standing there.

"Odango this is Hinagiku and Shinshia"

"Hello!" Usagi smiled.

"This is my Odango" He smirked placing an arm around her shoulder.

The two girls giggles.

"Seiya stop it! My name is Tsukino Usagi "

The girls smiled. "Nice to meet you, we must be going now"

Usagi stared as they walked off.

"Odango you came" he smiled.

"You left me no choice, but Seiya who were those two girls?"

"I have Shinshia for my first class and the other girl is her friend" he paused and looked at her. "Why are you jealous?"

Usagi turned her face and started walking. "why would I be jealous?"

Seiya walked by her side. " That's right you don't have any reasons to be jealous." He stroked his chin for a moment considering her words, "Yeah, actually Shinshia is pretty cute."

"Then go out with her, why you telling me." Usagi stammered nervously.

Seiya grinned and began walking the opposite pretending to go after Shinshia, he couldn't help smile thinking about what Usagi's reaction was at the moment. He laughed to himself, he turned slowly and saw her standing there, smoke fuming out of her ears. "Come on let's go." he smirked as he pulled her with him.

/

"Chibiusa! Mamoru-san is here to pick you up"

Chibiusa saw Mamoru standing by the door. He seemed a bit different too. His hair was becoming a bit bluer, his face was changing too.

"Mamo-chan!" Chibiusa ran to him and jumped on top of him.

"I'll have her back before dinner time" Mamoru said running his hand through his hair.

Usagi's mother giggled and nodded.

Mamoru walked to his car carrying Chibiusa. "I'm glad you came to visit us again" he smiled as he let her down.

"I've really missed you guys!" she got in the car and put her seatbelt on. Mamoru got in the car and started the engine.

"We missed you too, how is your mother?"

Chibiusa stayed quiet wondering how to answer that, he mother was fine and healthy but there was something else. "My mama… she's okay"

**/**

"Are you hungry Odango" Seiya asked as he pointed to a diner.

"Yeah I'm starving" she smiled

"Let's go then I'm kind of hungry too since you didn't let me eat during lunch for yelling at me" he teased her.

"Well it was your fault for putting your arms on me!"

**/**

"Chibiusa what flavor do you want?" Chibiusa pointed to the chocolate flavor.

"Here you go" Chibiusa held Mamoru's hand as they walked to their seats. "Thank you Mamo-chan" They sat down and Mamoru stared at her eating the ice cream. "Chibiusa I feel as if there is something you aren't telling me"

"I uhh I'm not hiding anything promise"

She looked down and tried to avoid eye contact. Mamoru sighed internally, Chibiusa did not seem the least bit phased anything, in fact she had not even looked him in the eye yet. "Alright then If you are hiding something I'm sure you will tell me when you're ready" He started eating his ice cream and then turned to Chibiusa. "Chibiusa I'm leaving to America next week, I'm going to continue my studies so I want you to take care of Usako while I'm gone."

Chibiusa started choking. "WHAT!" She took a deep breath "I come back and you're leaving."

Mamoru tried to calm her down. "Chibiusa it's okay I'm going to come back"

Chibiusa felt horrible at that moment, "But why are you leaving?"

"I need to finish my studies and when I come back I plan to marry Usako when I come back and I'm sure that's when… we will become King and Queen of Earth"

Chibiusa had forgotten for a moment that was her father. "You're right, I'm going to miss you Mamo-chan" she got off her seat and got on top of his laps. She felt warmth spread through her heart at warmth of Mamoru.

"Usako will be here for you just like you'll be there for her right?" He said taking her chin and lifting it so her eyes were forced to meet his.

"I know, but I wanted to be with you too"

**/**

"Looks like you were starving" Seiya said as he gave her the smile that melted all of his fans' hearts, but Seiya was only interested in melting one girl's heart.

Usagi stared at all the empty plates and blushed "I err..."

Seiya laughed and called the waitress. "Where to next?"

Usagi felt her cell phone ring, she got it out and saw she had a text. "It's Ami-chan."

**_Usagi-chan_**

**_No practice today Luna and Artemis canceled today_**

"No practice today" she smiled.

"I guess I can have you for a bit longer" he winked at her.

"I still need to go home, I have to see if Chibiusa is home already"

Seiya stared at her confused. "Chibiusa?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

She laughed nervously and stared at her plate. "Chibiusa is my cousin and she came to visit"

Seiya nodded "Then I guess I should take you home." Seiya paid for the food and stood up, he held his hand out to help her up. Walking out side by side he noticed it was a great day, Seiya turned to her and saw those beautiful blue eyes. They were exactly as he remember, but he noticed that her usual spark was dimmed, much like that afternoon on the school rooftop.

"Seiya you don't have to walk me home" she muttered.

"You sure? I wanted to go see if I could find Shinshia's house and maybe take her out too." He smirked.

"What? Oh I'm sorry I'm holding you back, go, run to her I won't stop you. I can make my way home just like I always do!"She said quietly not looking at him. Seiya pulled her arm and gazed into those blue eyes again. "Really? You want me to just run off to another girl?" Usagi couldn't loosen herself from the pull she felt to Seiya's eyes. He had always had that effect on her. "What I want is you to be happy, It doesn't matter how as long as you're happy."

"Tch, you sound like my princess now."Seiya said with his usual cocky tone as he strolled down the sidewalk. Usagi stared at the sky and then the streets as she got close to her house she saw Mamoru's car drive by.

"Mamo-chan" she whispered to herself.

Seiya heard Usagi say Mamoru's name. "He's here?"

Usagi saw the car disappear and gave a sigh. "No I think he dropped off Chibiusa"

"Why was he with your cousin?"

"They get along and she likes being around him"

Seiya was surprised to hear that, "Odango I'll see you at school tomorrow I just remembered I have to get back to the apartment." He patted her head and smiled. "Go inside already, you'll see me tomorrow" he winked.

"Shut up, but I'll see you tomorrow" She waved and ran inside her house, as she walked in she heard someone call her name.

"Usagi?" Her mother called out.

"I'm home!" She yelled out.

"You just missed Mamoru-san" Usagi's mother stated as she walked towards her daughter.

"Yeah I saw his car.."

**Lights' Apartment**

Yaten laid on the couch and saw Seiya come in. She was in her female body since being in her male part made her feel weird, cocking her head she turned to Seiya. "How was your day with Usagi?"

Seiya walked to the living room and placed the keys on the table. "It was great, why?"

Yaten sat up and yawned. "No reason, I have her for my first class by the way."

"Yeah I have her for my second class and fifth class" Seiya grinned, he took his shoes off and saw Taiki making food. "I already ate so I'm going to my room and rest"

"Never said I was cooking for you" Taiki stated.

"Oi Seiya! Taiki isn't your damn cook, you have responsibilities in this house to!"  
>Taiki continued before Yaten could say something she shouldn't, "Seiya just make sure to pick up some paper tomorrow, we're running kind of low. By the way you're cooking tomorrow."<p>

Seiya ignored him and walked to his room. He closed the curtains and took his jacket off as he laid on his bed. '_Odango everyday the pain I felt is slowly leaving my heart, being close to you is what I needed.'_ He remembered how his nights used to be. _'Everyday walking to the balcony to look at Earth and think of you. Picturing the last time I saw you in Mamoru-san's arms. Saying we will always be friends for ever. Those last word killed a part of me, but I knew you didn't mean that I could feel it, see it in your eyes.' _His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep. His arms moved as he dreamed himself running.

"Where is this garden, I've never seen it before." He ran and tried to see where he was at. "Seiya" he heard a soft voice. "Odango?". He saw someone sitting by the tree.

The figure stood up and got closer to him. "Seiya, my love"

He saw it was Usagi wearing a white dress, he looked down and saw he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a scarf around his neck "where are we?" He heard a little girl giggling. "who's there?" he felt someone pull his scarf and fell to the ground.

Seiya opened his eyes as he looked around he put his hand on his head. He saw his bed next to him and realized he was just dreaming. Letting a heavy sigh out he stood up and yawned. He walked to the balcony and felt the air outside. "It wasn't like my other dreams… but who else was there. Odango looked like a princess, I wonder what's going on.."


	7. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story.**

* * *

><p>Usagi cocked her head looking st the clock, she wondered why practice was canceled. She heard footsteps and turned to see Chibiusa run up to her. "Usagi why didn't you tell me Mamo-chan was leaving!"<p>

"What?" Usagi nodded after realizing what Chibiusa meant.. "Yeah he's leaving to finish his studies."

"But why didn't you tell me" Chibiusa spatted out.

Usagi stayed quiet,s he lead her to her room and closed the door.

**Seiya's Place**

Seiya was trying to take a shower but couldn't take that girl's giggle out of his head. 'Why was this dream different, Odango seemed different and where is that garden.' He turned the water off and got a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and felt his hair wet; dripping to his chest. He opened the door to his bedroom and walked to his bed.

"I wonder if Taiki and Yaten are having this kinds of dreams too." he whispered to himself.

**Back to Usagi**

Chibiusa stared at the blue ceiling. She saw how the fan went in circles and gently blew the wind against her face. She had just finished talking with Usagi about Mamoru leaving. She remembered what Mamoru had said. "Hmmm Mamo-chan is right once he comes back I'll be born and they will be my mama and papa." She sat up and noticed it was getting late; getting her pajamas she ran to the bathroom to shower.

Usagi stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. "I didn't get to see Mamochan today, and he's leaving already.." Her hands trembled at the thought of the same thing repeating. She shook her head and stared at the mirror on top of the sink. "Everyone has changed since then, Ami-chan is usually with her mom helping around and learning for when she becomes a doctor too, Mako-chan is always in her cooking class helping everyone cook and her cooking class will extend once she finishes high school" she muttered. She got her pajamas and started changing talking to herself again. "Minako-chan is busy with her singing even though many people have offered her a deal she still thinks she needs more practice and Rei-chan…. Rei-chan is busy running the shrine especially with her grandfather sick right now.." Taking a deep breath she walked to her room and saw how dark it was outside.

'Without Mamo-chan I'll be more lonely' She checked what time it was and freaked. "What nine already! How!"  
>She ran to get her homework out and sat on her desk, "I have to finish this before I sleep"<p>

**Next Morning**

The bell rang for first period and everyone hurried to class. Seiya sat down on his seat and put his head down. He felt someone poke him. "What?" he yelled out.

Shinshia stared at Seiya as he lifted his head up. "Whats wrong? Did your girlfriend Miss Usagi-chan break your heart?"

Seiya chuckled. "The only way she can break my heart is seeing her cry and no I'm fine."

"So she did kick you to the curb?" she grinned.

Seiya lifted an eyebrow and stared at her. "That's not what I said"

Shinshia giggled and continued. "I know but I read between the lines." she gave him a wink and smiled.

Seiya decided to ignore her and put his head down again.

**An Hour Later**

Usagi was walking with Seiya to her second class.

"Odango I .." before he could finish his sentence he noticed Usagi had stoped walking.

He turned and saw her looking at her cellphone.

"What is it?"

A smiled spread across her face as she texted back. "It was Mamo-chan he's going to pick me up after school. It's a good thing too, I was missing him last night especially since he's leaving."

"Oh great." He said sarcastically. They walked inside the classroom and felt someone behind them. As they turned they saw their teacher standing there.

"You two are perfect for my cast"

"Cast?" Usagi asked.

Their teacher nodded. "For the Romeo and Juliet play we are doing"

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes you as Juliet and Him as Romeo"

Seiya grinned "What do you think Odango?"

Their teacher got them by the wrist and pulled them to the front. "They are Romeo and Juliet"

Everyone stared up at them and smiled.

"But…"

"Not buts Miss Tsukino, now go take your seats"

Seiya and Usagi walked to their seat. "Odango I guess we are going to be spending more time together, aren't you lucky."

Usagi turned to face Seiya. "That's not lucky at all"

"and why not?"

"Quiet class has started!" The teacher yelled out.

Usagi turned to face the front. _'This is the second time I get in trouble because of Seiya'_

"Everyone rehearsel will start tomorrow, It will be Wednesdays and Thursdays only"

/

"Haruka what are you going to do today?" Haruka stepped out of the bathroom, she had a towel around her body and slippers on.

"I have to go check on my car, lately it's been making some weird noise and I can't seem to figure out what's wrong."

Michiru nodded. "Alright, I guess I'll give Usagi-chan a call so we can pick up on our art class"

Haruka walked behind her and slipped her hands around Michiru's waist.

"I don't really feel like changing just yet"

Michiru giggled. "Oh? and what do you have in mind?"

Haruka smiled. "I was just thinking that.."

Michiru turned her body to face Haruka, she put her finger on haruka's lips and stopped her from finishing her sentence. "I know what you had in mind" she giggled and took her finger off. She pressed her lips to Haruka's. Haruka's towel fell to the floor as she let go of the towel to unbutton dress. Michiru's lips slowly separated as her dress dropped to the floor. Michiru pushed Haruka to the bed and smiled. She leaned over to give her a peck . Haruka embraced Michiru and tried to unstrapp Michiru's bra.

'Michiru …'

/

Seiya was walking to the main entrance when he saw Usagi run to Mamoru's arms. He walked to the gate and waited there until they left. He saw how Usagi got in the car with a smiled on her face, after Mamoru got in and drove off.

"Ah so that's why you were upset during class"

Seiya turned and saw Shinshia standing there. "No that wasn't the reason"

"Hmm that guy seems older then her, I can't believe she left you for him"

Seiya clenched his hand. "She didn't leave me for anyone!"

She got his hand and stared at him. "That's all people do hurt each other and break people's hearts"

Seiya could see anger and hate in her eyes slowly pulling his hand away from her he shook his head. "That's not true"

She shrugged and saw Hinagiku coming over.  
>"Konihuhua, Shinshia we need to get going"<p>

Shinshia nodded. "Kou Seiya would you like to come with us?"

Hinagiku gave Shinshia a dirty look. "If you don't accept I'll assume you don't like me or want to be friends"

"But I-"

Shinshia cut Seiya off and stared at the ground. "You have nothing else to do, that girl broke your heart and left with another guy"

Hinigiku's eyes shot open when she heard Shinshia say that. "I'm sorry that happened, you should come with us" Hinigiku offered.

Seiya felt mad and annoyed. Seiya groaned, and took off his jacket. He tried to do head massages but it wasn't enough. He'd had on a suit all day, and he hated it. For once he wanted to be sloppy, but since he is a celebrity; he can't do that in public. " Odango..." he whispered, as he closed his eyes. "Hai Hai only if you stop saying that."

Shinshia turned to Hinagiku and smiled. Shinshia grabbed Seiya's hand and pulled him as she began walking. She smiled sheepishly, "I'll try to make you forget about her-" she looked down again.

"Shinshia, Look at me..." he stated. "Stop worrying about that already okay?"  
>Shinshia nodded and smiled, "Here we are"<p>

Seiya stared at the garage door "And where is here exactly?"

Shinshia giggled. "It's a secret you cant tell anyone about what you're going to see."

Hinagiku walked to the other side of the garage.

"Then why are you going to show me?" Seiya seemed confused he had barely met her and she wanted to share a secret.  
>"To be honest I don't even know myself but I feel this strong bond with you" Shinshia muttered, she was blushing furiously, her gaze was shifting somewhere, "Just shut up and listen." she ordered.<p>

"A bond?" Seiya felt someone grabbed him from the neck and slam him up to a tree.

"Is this guy bothering you?"

Shinshia ran to pull the guy off. "No I invited him here!baka!"

The guy laughed as he let go of Seiya. "Sorry about that"

Seiya turned around and saw a tall slim guy standing there. He wore a plain t-shirt and some tight black pants, over his head he wore a black beanie.

"I'm Kanji" The guy said as he offered his hand.

"Kou Seiya" Seiya shot back and shook his hand.

They heard something slam and turned to see the garage door open. Hinagiku stood the with a guitar. "There it's open" She threw some drum sticks to Kanji.

"Alright let's start." Shinshia got Seiya's hand and pulled him inside. "Sit here" she commanded him.  
>Seiya sat down and saw the garage door close behind him, he noticed Shinshia walked to a microphone.<p>

Hinagiku started playing the guitar first. She played a gentle melody, after Kanji hit the drums in a low beat. As soon as Shinshia started singing Seiya felt his body stiff.

_'This voice, it's familiar' _was all he could think. And finally Shinshia began to sing.

**" Death, you are my sweet love,come and give me your cold embrace..**

**.Wrap your icy arms around me,hold me, kiss me till I die...**

**Let me feel your cold touch,feel you, feel death of my flesh..**

**.Release my soul from this agony,give me freedom, let me die…"**

_'So much sadness In her voice… Shinshia what happened to you' _After she was done singing he stayed speechless. She turned to him and giggled. "What do you think?"

Seiya stood up and smiled. "It was pretty good and I can actually say I felt the emotion there."

"Really?"

He smiled a little,"Hai"

She ran to hug him and tripped over the cord. "Kuso!" She fell and dragged Seiya down with her. She landed on top of him and started laughing. "I knew I felt a bond with you for a reason" He got her off and stood up. "I'm sorry but I'm in love with my Odango"

Hinagiku and Kanji burst out laughing.

Seiya stared at them. "I don't think I said anything funny, I am in love with her!" he yelled out.

Shinshia giggled. "Kou Seiya don't misunderstand what I say, I said I felt a bond with you not love."

Kanji walked towards Seiya still laughing.

"Lets just say Shinshia would rather spend alone time with a girl then alone time with a guy."

"Oh" he smiled _'another Haruka'_


	8. More People

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story.**

* * *

><p>Kanji checked his watch and saw he was late for work. "I forgot to tell you guys I go in earlier at work today"<p>

Hinagiku nodded. "Okay we'll continue tomorrow, same time."

Seiya turned as the door opened behind him. "I have to go too"

Shinshia smiled. "Thanks for coming Seiya."

"Did you call me Seiya?" he smirked.

"That is your name isn't it?"

"Yeah but you always called me Kou Seiya"

Shinshia giggled. "That's before we became friends"

Seiya smiled. "Hai.."

"Kanji can I go with you? I promise I wont distract you"

Kanji nodded. "Shinshia just try not to harass the customers" he grinned. The three of them walked out of the garage.  
>Hinagiku stood there as they left, "Kou Seiya….."she whispered to herself.<p>

Shinshia, Kanji and Seiya walked to the corner and saw a limo pull up.

"Here's my ride, do you guys want a lift?"

Shinshia wondered how the limo knew where he was. "No thank you, he works around the corner"

"Okay see you at school" He got in the car and closed the door. "Glad you got my text I was wondering if you weren't going to show up"

"No sir, I came as soon as I got your message" The limo driver stated.

Seiya smile faded, his face became serious and looked directly at him."Yeah I need some alone time right now.."

/

Haruka stood outside the mechanic place.

"Jeez if I would have know they were going to be late I would have stayed in bed a bit longer" She saw someone coming up and crossed her arms.

"Sorry I ran a little late"

Haruka stared at the guy standing in front of her, She noticed someone hiding behind the guy the girl stepped out in front and bowed her head. "I'm sorry it was all my fault"

Haruka chuckled. "It's alright, don't worry about it"

Shinshia smiled.

"I'm Tenoh Haruka"

Shinshia giggled. "Ohtori Shinshia"

Kanji stepped in front and held his hand out. "I'm Konohana Kanji"

Haruka turned and stared at Shinshia. Her turquoise hair in two pigtails, her black muscle shirt and blue shorts. She wore her black knee high socks, her crystal blue eyes that seem to hypnotize Haruka every time she stared into them. '_This girl …'_

Kanji called Haruka to open the front door. Haruka let a sigh out and walked to Kanji. Shinshia pulled a chair out and sat down, staring at Haruka.

After a couple of hours Kanji stood up and stared at Haruka. "I'm getting kind of hungry"

Haruka stared at the car. "I'll go get some food since we can't leave the car here unattended"

Kanji shook his head. "No,you're the customer so I'll go get it"

"I'll keep Tenoh Haruka company" Kanji nodded and started walking.

/

Mamoru parked the car.

"Usa-ko stay here"

Usagi nodded and saw Mamoru get out of the car, he walked in a store. _'What's going on'_ she waited a while and saw Mamoru come out. "He's carrying a box" she whispered to herself.

Mamoru got in the car and put the white box in the back seat.

"Mamo-chan what is that?"

He smiled and only said "You'll see." He started the car and drove off. Usagi stared out he window wondering what was going on.

/

"Isn't Kanji a bit young to be a mechanist?"

Shinshia was surprised to hear her say that. She had seen how Haruka knew a lot about cars and knew she might be a racer from that observation. "Aren't you a bit young to be racing? … and to answer your question Kanji has always been smart about this things, it's his passion to learn everything he can in this world." She placed a tool on top of the counter by the side trying to avoid any eye contact with Haruka.

"You really know the guy don't you?" Haruka stated as she took a step closer to Shinshia, for some odd reason she felt the need to look into her eyes again, those seductive eyes of her.

Shinshia smiled. "He's the only person I trust other then Hinagiku"

"Hinagiku?"

"Hai, she's my best friend"

Haruka got closer to her. "I wouldn't mind being the best friend of a pretty girl like you"

Shinshia felt her whole face heat up. "W..what!" she yelled out, a sudden feeling hit her as she felt something going inside her head. Trying to aavoid that painful feeling she kept her eyes set on Haruka.

"You're a very pretty girl and if it wasn't for Kanji-san I would have taken you away from here by now"

Shinshia felt her heart racing and hands start to sweat. She stood up and stared at her in the eyes. "Why are you such a tease?"  
>Hauka chuckled. "I'm not a tease, what makes you say that?"<p>

Shinshia's eyes got a hold on Haruka. "It's quite obvious that you're just a tease" she smirked.

Haruka put her arms around Shinshia. "Then let me prove you wrong"

/

Mamoru had taken Usagi to a hotel. "Here" he handed her the box.

She got the box and opened it. "A dress?"

"Go put it on, I'm going to go change too"

Usagi nodded and walked into the room he got for her. Her heart beat wouldn't slow down since she they had gotten to the hotel. She laid the dress on the bed and stared at it. "Its beautiful.." she said amazed.

Meanwhile, Mamoru was in his room taking his shirt off. He picked up the new shirt from the bed and put it on. "I hope she likes the dress" The room seem dim with the curtains covering the sunlight. Mamoru took his shoes off and after his pants.

Usagi had put the dress on and walked to the mirror. The white dress was strapless and a bit open from the front. As she picked the box from the ground she noticed it had a note.

**Check Under The Bed**

She ran to check what was under the bed. She saw a rose and some shoes there, she realized it had some beautiful diamonds on it. "Wow!" she yelled out amazed, her eyes practically popping out of her eyes. She picked the rose up and smelled it. "Mamo-chan is so romantic" she smiled and sat down on the bed to put her heels on. She stood up to make sure they fit, walking out of the room she noticed Mamoru was standing across of the hallways. She stared at his light purple tuxedo and white shoes. He walked towards her and held his hand out.

"You ready?"


	9. Naturally

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story.**

* * *

><p>Shinshia saw Haruka leaning in. Shinshia closed her eyes.<p>

When she opened her eyes again she saw red everywhere._ 'Where am I..'_ she saw two black figures. One took out a sword and stab the other black figure, she heard screaming and someone yelling, another black figure was coming with a sword in their hands. She felt the blood jump on her face, she looked at her hands and saw they were covered in blood. Shinshia quickly closed her eyes once more and opened them again. Blinking a few times she saw Haruka's lips almost touching hers. _'What's going on' _She quickly reacted and pushed Haruka away. "Stop it! Get away from me!"

Haruka stared at her a bit surprised by her reaction. "What's wrong?… I was just teasing you know."

Shinshia felt mad and confused. "Of course you were, everyone is the same!"' She turned away and decided to ignore Haruka from now on.

Haruka seemed shocked and noticed Shinshia turned to her but only to give her a deadly glare.

"Leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you or anyone else for that matter." she stated.

Kanji was running back and saw tension between Haruka and Shinshia

"what happened?"

Shinshia smiled. "nothing, did you bring the food?"

Kanji nodded and passed the food out. Haruka stared at Shinshia and wondered what had happened.

'_I couldn't stop myself'_

/

Usagi held Mamoru's hand as they walked downstairs. 'W_hy are we in a hotel?_' She asked herself, she felt Mamoru let go of her hand and walked toward a big door. He slowly opened it, a flash came out of that room. She looked up and saw lights everywhere, it seem to be bright enough to sting your eyes at first.

"Usa-ko" he got her hand and led her inside. They walked in and saw the rest of the people dancing.

"Oh wow!", she yelled out and then smiled.

The pale light of the moon enhanced her warm blue eyes and made her smooth peach skin glow softly. He silently marveled at this from where he stood—beside the window that allowed that moonlight to come in. Reaching to her, he slipped his arm around her small waist.  
>""May I have this dance?"" he asked.<p>

"You may."

_As if he really needed to ask.  
><em> He made the first move, which was unlike him since, as a gentleman, it was only proper that the lady make her move first, but today was different. And he wanted her to know that. He took one final good look at her, radiant and beautiful in the lone beam of light. She placed her head on his chest. The lights went dimmer as the song change to slow song.

Other people joined in and started dancing. Usagi saw everyone around them happy and smiling. Looking up she leaned in to lock her lips to Mamoru's lips. She felt his hands hold her tighter as their lips parted they kept dancing. After a while Usagi got thirsty and went to get a drink. Mamoru followed her and stared at the people dance while Usagi drank her juice. He turned and saw her eyes glowing. '_Usa-ko…she's so beautiful, My princess_' He went behind her and put his hands around her waist. Letting a small gasp out when she felt his arms around her, she felt good in his arms but couldn't help be jumpy.

Mamoru kissed her neck and whispered to her ear. "I love you Usa-ko"

"I do too Mamo-chan" She turned to face him and kissed him. Their tongues lingered in their mouth as Usagi's heart pounded faster. Mamoru got her tight again. The kiss became a temptation to Mamoru, he couldn't help but want to become one already. He wouldn't mind them loving each other in body and soul. Usagi slowly opened her eyes, still kissing Mamoru. Her eyes shot open when she saw Seiya standing behind Mamoru. She pushed Mamoru gently and rubbed her eyes. Blinking a few times she realized Seiya wasn't there, wondering if they had put something in her drink or maybe she was becoming crazy.

"Usa-ko I'm sorry.. If I did something wrong I-"

Usagi turned to Mamoru "No you didn't dp anything, I just thought I saw something." She tried to smile to comfort him but still wondered why she saw Seiya behind him. His blue suit complimented his dark black hair and she couldn't help but notice the sort of sway he had when he stood, as if dancing to some sort of beat. Her melody came to play and his movements seemed to fit it perfectly. Mamoru got Usagi's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. He let out a husky breath of air and then put on an over-exaggerated grinned."Let's keep dancing."

/

"Arigato" Seiya was coming out of the ice cream parlor. He hadn't eaten anything all day and felt his stomach eating itself. Making the limo driver stop at the ice cream parlor to at least get something, even though it was his own fault for not eating all day. But how could he when he knew Usagi was with Mamoru at the moment, probably having the time of her life. He got back in the car and closed the door.

"Sorry I was starving"

"No problem sir" the driver informed him.

Seiya stared out the window and watched the cars passing them. Once they reached a red light, he sat up straight his eyes widen when he saw Usagi walking in front the limo, she seem lifeless. The light turn green and driver put the car on drive and began to drive. "Odango! Stop the car!" he demanded.

The limos stopped as Seiya yelled,he ran out and noticed Usagi wasn't there anymore. "Odango where are you?" he yelled out.

The limo driver got off the car and ran to Seiya worried. "Sir is everything okay? You need to get back in the car, people are honking and trying to pass by."

"Where did the girl go? Didn't you see where she went?" he yelled desperately.

The limo driver raised an eyebrow, staring at Seiya a bit confused. "I didn't see any girl, no one is here."

Seiya turned to him surprised "What! But she was standing in front of the limo, you almost drove her over!" Slowly breathing in e shook his head, maybe it was all in his head. He walked to the car slowly, before he got in the car he looked around one more time.

'_I know I saw her…_.'

/

Usagi was going upstairs to her room, her feet were killing her. Mamoru decided to pick her up and carry her to the room. As Mamoru carried her Usagi got her arms around his neck and blushed. "Aren't I heavy?"

Mamoru smiled. "Not at all"

He reached the door and tried to open it, once he finally opened the door he laid her on the bed and sat down taking his jacket off . Usagi took her shoes off and placed them on the dresser making sure they wouldn't get damaged. She pulled Mamoru closer to her and kissed him in the cheek. Mamoru turned to face her and put his hands on her soft face. He stared into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Gently getting on top of her, kissing her thinking that night would be the night they would give each other their all. Usagi felt Mamoru's hand going lower to her body. Mamoru started kissing Usagi's neck and slowly started kissing her lower and lower.

"Mamo-chan?" she whispered.

Mamoru lifted his head, raising a brow.

"I'm not ready yet…. I'm sorry"

Mamoru got off her slowly and smiled. "Usako.. Don't be sorry"

"Thank you for understanding, I'm sorry I'm childish and can't grow up. I know this is going to happen but right now I'm just a bother to you aren't I." She sat up and buried her face into her arms, she couldn't help but cry at the situation. She felt like such a bother not being the woman she had to be and give Mamoru what he deserved.

Mamoru shook his hands. "No, no Usako don't think that. I love you and I don't mind waiting, I love you and will wait forever, until the day you're ready." he got her chin raising her face to make eye contact, "Being with you is just right, you've never bothered me. Please don't cry." he begged.

"Are you sure?" she asked wiping the tears off her face.  
>"Yes I'm sure." Mamoru leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You have to believe me."<br>Usagi simply nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

/

Shinshia had gone home after what happened with Haruka. She reached the garage again and heard someone playing the guitar. '_Hinagiku?_'  
>She walked slower and watched where she stepped on so she wouldn't make noise. Slowly peeking inside, looking for the source of the music till she saw Hinagiku sitting down playing the guitar. '<em>She's singing<em>!' She had never heard Hinagiku sing before.

**Every time we lie awake**  
><strong>After every hit we take<strong>  
><strong>Every feeling that I get<strong>  
><strong>But I haven't missed you yet<strong>

**Every roommate kept awake**  
><strong>By every sigh and scream we make<strong>  
><strong>All the feelings that I get<strong>  
><strong>But I still don't miss you yet<strong>

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you**  
><strong>Why do I love you?<strong>  
><strong>I hate everything about you<strong>  
><strong>Why do I love you?<strong>

**Every time we lie awake**  
><strong>After every hit we take<strong>  
><strong>Every feeling that I get<strong>  
><strong>But I haven't missed you yet<strong>

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you**  
><strong>Why do I love you?<strong>  
><strong>I hate everything about you<strong>  
><strong>Why do I love you?<strong>

**Only when I stop to think about you,**  
><strong>I know<strong>  
><strong>Only when you stop to think about me,<strong>  
><strong>do you know?<strong>

**I hate everything about you**  
><strong>Why do I love you?<strong>  
><strong>You hate everything about me<strong>  
><strong>Why do you love me?<strong>

**I hate**  
><strong>You hate<strong>  
><strong>I hate<strong>  
><strong>You love me<strong>

**I hate everything about you**  
><strong>Why do I love you?<strong>

Hinagiku took a deep breath as she finished singing and put the guitar down.  
>"You have a great voice you know"Hinagiku looked up and saw Shinshia walking in.<br>"I thought you were going to stay at Kanji's today"  
>Shinshia shook her head. "He was pretty busy"<br>Hinagiku got up and put the guitar in it's case. "You should creep on people you know"  
>Shinshia giggled. "I wasn't creeping, I was walking inside my own house…. I do live here"<br>"I guess you're right"  
>"Hinagiku?" Shinshia walked closer to Hinagiku.<br>"What is it?"  
>"I.. remembered everything." she cried out as she ran into Hinagiku's arms, tears poured down her face.<br>"What? But how, I tried so hard to prevent that.."

/

Mamoru finished changing and walked out of his room. He walked towards Usagi's door and knocked. "Are you almost done?"  
>"Just a bit more"<br>Mamoru chuckled and waited outside. '_Well maybe another time, it'll happen eventually_' They had been together for almost four years and he thought she would have been ready by now. He had hoped that would be the night they would make love, but he respected her decision. He felt the door open and turned.

"All done" Usagi muttered, she held the dress and everything else in a bag. She still felt a bit bad over the whole thing but glad that Mamoru was okay with everything. A bit surprised with her own reaction actually, she remember once telling Mamoru that they were old enough to do more adult stuff and now that the time came she backed down. Letting a sigh out, she walked beside him.

/

Seiya was going inside his department when he saw Taiki and Yaten on the table trying to build something. "What are you guys doing?"

Taiki looked at Seiya by the door. "I'm helping Yaten on his project, don't you remember Usagi-chan and him asking during lunch?"

Seiya sat down on the sofa. "I guess I forgot"

Taiki notice Seiya seem distracted. "What's wrong?"  
>"Have you guys been getting strange dreams or… visions?" Seiya asked a bit curious.<br>Yaten and Taiki looked at each other. "What kind of dreams and visions?"

Seiya took his shoes off and turned to them. "Never mind I don't know what I'm saying I must be tired" He stood up and went to the table they were sitting on. "What is this supposed to be a.. uh cone?"

Taiki glared at him. "It's supposed to be the Eiffel Tower!"

Yaten got his head on the table."It's useless we can't do this out of clay"  
>Seiya laughed and tried to stop. "I'm sorry it does look like the Eiffel Tower" he squinted his eyes and turned his head. "I see it now"<br>Yaten hit Seiya on the head. "Shut it Seiya! Baka!"  
>Taiki turned to Seiya and raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been all day?"<br>Seiya looked up "What are you my mother?" he chuckled. "I was out with a friend."

Yaten looked up at him. "A friend? Who?"

Taiki got up and went to get something to drink.

"Taiki can you bring some snack, I'm hungry!" Yaten yelled.

Taiki came back with the drinks and snacks. Seiya got some of the sweets and started eating.  
>"Seiya you havent answered the question. What friend were you with?"Taiki asked.<br>Seiya swallowed the food. "Some girl from my first class her name is Shinshia"  
>"Shinshia?" They both asked at the same time.<p>

"Hai, she's different I don't know something about her"  
>"Maybe you've fallen in love with her" Yaten grinned.<br>"No it's not love, it's like she said a bound"

Taiki stared at him. "what kind of bound?"  
>"No the kind of bound you and Ami have" Seiya smiled.<p>

Taiki's face turned royal red. "Baka Seiya!"  
>Yaten laughed at Seiya's answer and Taiki's flushed face. He picked up his drink and took a sip to stop laughing.<br>Taiki turned to Yaten "What about you and Minako, I heard you and her pass note in your second class." Yaten started choking and tried to catch his breath.  
>"What! Who said that!"<p>

Seiya noticed Yaten's face turning a light pink  
>"Yaten why you blushing" he teased.<p>

Taiki and Yaten started arguing, Seiya stared at them with a smile. "I'm going to go shower now, you guys keep talking about the girls you love" he grinned.

They started yelling at him but he choose to ignore them and walk to his room. He closed the door and sat on his bed. '_What happened today? Why did I see Odango walking there, her eyes showed she was in pain but why?'_

* * *

><p>NOTE:The song Hinagiku sings is called"I Hate Everything About You by Three Day Grace"<p> 


	10. The Dream and Reality

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story.**

* * *

><p>Usagi was back at her house and in her room. She walked to her closet putting the white box away '<em> I'm sorry Mamo-chan, but it didn't feel right yet'<em>. She felt someone walk in. She turned and saw Chibiusa walking to her bed. _'That's right it will happen eventually and from that Chibiusa will be created'_  
>Chibiusa wondered why Usagi was staring at her. "Usagi ?"<br>Usagi snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"  
>"Mamo-chan called earlier in the day and told your mama he was going to take you out, so where did you guys go?"<br>Usagi let her hair down taking her odangos off, she sat down on the bed and stared at Chibiusa. "Why do you want to know for?"  
>Chibiusa glared at Usagi "Usagi!"<br>"Alright, well he just took me to some fancy hotel and w-"  
>Chibiusa's eyes expanded as she heard the word hotel. "A hotel! what?"<br>"Wait, he took me to the hotel because there was this Great Ball, everyone was dressed up and he also bought me a dress and everything… nothing else happened" She faced down and stared at her hands. '_Nothing happened because I can't grow up_' she thought to herself.

Chibiusa stood up "I believe you Usagi, Mamo-chan isn't those type of guys" she smiled and walked out of the room. Usagi went to change into her pajamas, she walked back into her room after changing and turned the radio on. She Luna had wondered off to, it seem a bit odd. She climbed into bed and covered herself with the blankets slowly nodding off.

Usagi turned around, she saw Chibiusa running to hug her. "Mama!"  
>Usagi hugged her back."Mama? Did you just call me Mama?" She looked down and saw Chibiusa disappearing in her arms. "Chibiusa what's happening?"<br>"Mama don't let me go!" Chibiusa begged.

She felt someone walking around, she turned and searched around. Chibiusa's body had completely disappeared, Usagi started tearing up. "Chibiusa! where are you!" She saw the floor was covered with dead plants, the trees were partly burned. The sky was covered in fog , the fog was spreading around. Usagi noticed she was on a hill top.  
>"You there!" a strong voice yelled.<br>She turned around and saw a black figure standing there.  
>"Who are you? and where is Chibiusa?"<br>"She's gone, disappeared! You killed her, destroyed her!", it yelled out at her.  
>Usagi dropped to her knees. "No that's not true, a-are you talking about what happened tonight? You're lying!" She covered her ears as tears fell down her cheeks. A footstep got closer, scared as she was she choose to look up. "Seiya!" she stood up and embraced him with a tight grip.<br>"Odango it's okay I'm here" he _comfort_ her.

Usagi backed out of Seiya's arms as she searched for the black figure. "Seiya there was this black figure an-" She noticed the black figure stand behind Seiya. Blood splatter on her clothes and dripped on the ground.  
>"No!" she yelled devastate. A sword had plunge into Seiya, Usagi's eyes went pitch black. She got on her knees once again as she stared at Seiya her mind had gone blank. Everything went black as Seiya's body dropped to the floor.<br>'_Chibiusa…. Seiya_…'  
>She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. "Usako"<br>Usagi turned and saw Mamoru standing there. "No not you too" she whispered,covering her eyes.

Mamoru got her hands off her eyes and pulled her up.  
>He held her tight and ran his finger through her hair. He took something out of his pocket, "Here My princess," A familiar melody started playing as Mamori let her go. Usagi stared at it and saw the star locket on his hand. Everything was getting it's color back, the flowers were growing, the sky was blue with the ray's of the sun shining. "Mamo-chan are they… " She turned and saw he was gone. Birds were singing and the wind was blowing. "I'm alone … what's the point of everything being so beautiful if I'm alone.."<p>

"You're not alone, you know you're never alone" a soft voice whispered.  
>"Who's there?" Usagi yelled out.<p>

"I don't have much time before they cut me off but always follow your heart no matter what anyone tells you follow it!"  
>"Follow my heart?"<p>

"I have to go but you'll know what it means when the time comes, now wake up!"

A light surrounded Usagi until it made her cover her eyes. Usagi's eyes opened,she looked around and saw she was back in her room. The radio was still playing and it was still dark outside.

" Search for your love Kimi ha itsumo kagayai te ta egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi ….."  
>Usagi felt chills around her body. '<em>Seiya..<em>'  
>She turned the radio off<br>"What was the meaning for everything?" A tear ran down her cheek "Why do I feel this pain inside?" she whispered to herself.

/

Seiya saw someone walking by, he slowly followed the figure until it disappeared. He saw a hill top and wondered why it was so dark and foggy. Seiya heard a noise and turned around. Someone was standing by the tree as Seiya tried to get closer till they hid themselves even more.  
>"Go to her, follow the noise" it whispered.<br>Seiya stood there wondering what they meant, he heard nothing but the wind blowing. "But I don't hear anything I th-" before he could finish he began to hear something. Slowly the sound got louder, he could hear someone yelling and crying. He ran towards the noise, the more he ran the louder the noise was. Seiya stopped when he saw someone on the ground crying.  
>'<em>Is that …Odango?<em>' He slowly walked to her and saw her turn to him. She stood up and got in his arms, she had a good grip on him.  
>"Seiya!" she yelled out.<br>Seiya could tell Usagi was in pain. "Odango it's okay I'm here."  
>Usagi got out of his arms and looked around.<br>'_What is she looking for?_'  
>Usagi began talking,"Seiya there was this black figure an-"<br>Seiya felt a sudden piercing pain, he faced down and saw blood dripping on the floor. He felt excruciating pain, the sword had gone through his body. The sword was pulled out of him which caused more anguish. His heart began to beat faster, it got harder for Seiya to breath. Everything went black as he fell to the floor. Seiya looked up and saw Usagi was gone.  
>"Am I dead?" he asked himself. Blood kept coming and surrounded Seiya's body.<br>"Stand up you're stronger then this! Stand Up!", a voice yelled out.

Seiya woke up and looked around. His room was pitch black with the ceiling fan going in circles. He felt the breeze from the fan, his heart was still racing fast. He checked where he had gotten stabbed and saw nothing was there.  
>'"It felt real, the pain felt real."<p>

/

The next day in class Yaten had brought the Eiffel Tower Taiki and him had made. Usagi stared at it as Yaten set it on the table.  
>"This is the Eiffel Tower?"<br>Yaten glared at her "Yeah it is, Why?"  
>Usagi laughed nervously. "No reason"<br>Yaten placed his head down. "I hate being in this form."  
>Usagi turned to him "What form?"<br>Yaten shook his head. "Nothing let's just finish this thing already"  
>Usagi stared at him for a while she saw he seemed sad and mad at the same time. '<em>Should I ask him what's wrong or just drop it..<em>'  
>Yaten noticed her looking at him. "Stop staring and help me with this, where is the information you were supposed to bring?"<br>Usagi nodded and reached for her bag. She started going through her bag and noticed the star locket in there. "What is this doing here?" she whispered to herself.  
>"What did you say?"<br>"Nothing, I found them" she took the papers out, placing them on the table _'Why was it in my bag, I always keep it in my jewelry box..'_  
>Yaten started reading the information, he looked up at Usagi and saw she was spacing out again. He let a sigh out and got his head down again.<br>'_I wish I didn't have to walk around in this form, it's not me.. I'm not Kou Yaten, nor a guy. I am a female and love my female self._'  
>Yaten and Usagi snapped out of their thoughts as the teacher approached them.<br>"Mister Kou and Miss Tsukino I assume you two are finished?"  
>"Yeah almost" they both answered. They started to separate the right information and toss the useless one aside.<br>"There let's get to writing" Usagi suggested.

/

Seiya wondered why Shinshia hadn't gone to school. He felt the sharp pain on his side. Seiya placed his hand around the part that he felt affliction.  
><em>'I can't take this pain<em>' his hand trembled.  
>"Seiya you're stronger then this..", someone whispered to him. He turned to his side and saw no one was there.<br>'_Am I losing my mind_' he looked out the window and saw someone standing by the tree outside. Seiya tried to see the face but he could only manage to see that it was a girl. The bell rang and Seiya got up, he walked towards the door. Usagi saw Seiya coming out of the classroom and noticed he was in pain.  
>"Seiya are you okay?"<br>Seiya smiled "yeah why?"  
>"You look like you're in pain."<br>Seiya shook his head. "When I'm with you I'm never in pain" he smiled  
>They walked down the hall and saw it was crowded. Seiya saw Hinagiku and Kanji by the water fountain.<p>

"Odango wait here"  
>Usagi stood there wondering where he was going.<p>

Seiya walked up to Hinagiku and Kanji. "Hey"  
>Hinagiku turned to him. "What's up?"<p>

"Why didn't Shinshia show up to class?"  
>Kanji stared at him. "She wasn't feeling well."<br>"Give her my regards then" Seiya muttered.  
>Hinagiku and Kanji nodded.<p>

Seiya walked back to Usagi. He got his arm around her waist and pulled her. "Let's get to class"  
>Usagi took his hand off her. "Seiya!"<br>They reached the door and saw a paper on the door.

**Practice Will Be In The Auditorium**

"Guess we better get going." Usagi led him to the auditorium. She saw everyone from her class there.  
>"Now that everyone is here I will make my announcement, I choose to make rehearsal during class time because some of you have after school activities.", the drama teacher explained.<br>Usagi sat down next to a classmate.  
>"Miss Tsukino come over here, you too Seiya."<br>They both went up to the stage.  
>"Here you go read page four we will rehearse that part for now"<p>

/

Taiki was wondering why Seiya seem spaced out in the morning. _'What's going on with Seiya in the limo he didn't say one word even with Yaten picking on him.'_ He saw someone wave their hand in front of his face. "Taiki-san!" Taiki turned and saw Ami staring at him.  
>"What? I'm sorry" he chuckled<br>'What's wrong?" Ami asked concerned, It wasn't like Taiki to be distracted.  
>"Nothing I guess I'm just tired" he hated lying to her but he didn't want to get her worried over nothing.<br>Ami nodded as she picked up the glass vase "You know Chemistry takes a lot of attention to do it right "  
>Taiki measured the water on the other glass vase. "I know"<br>She smiled "Pay attention I don't want you to blow yourself up" she giggled.  
>Taiki chuckled "I'm not that idiotic like Seiya" he grinned.<br>Ami put the water on the empty vase. "Good I want you by my side for as long as I live"  
>She spilled some of the water as she realized what she had just said.<br>"I mean I.. uh.."  
>Taiki saw Ami's face turn a light pink, he smiled and cleaned the water off.<br>"I'll always be here for you" He remembered the connection he used to have with Ami when he had first came, he had treated her badly at first like the rest of the scouts. He didn't know what he felt for Ami but he knew he missed her. Ami stared at him as he walked to throw the trash away.  
>"Taiki-san what if I'm in love with you.." she whispered to herself.<p>

/

Yaten had decided to skip the rest of his classes, he walked out and headed for his apartment.  
><em>'I need some fresh air'<em> a store caught his attention, he went inside and saw some of the clothes there. Yaten got a few clothes from the rack and sneaked into the fitting room. The was a giant mirror in each fitting room, Yaten looked at himself in the mirror.  
>"This isn't me" he whispered to himself. "Healer Star power make-up!"<br>His body flashed as it changed to his original Healer body.  
>'<em>That's way better<em>' she smiled to herself, she took off her Healer uniform and changed into a green dress she got. She whirled around and giggled.  
>"Now this I like" she got out of the fitting room and walked to the counter.<br>"I'll take this and the one I'm wearing"  
>The cash register lady stared at her. "But why are you wearing it?"<br>Yaten smiled. "Well the clothes I had on ripped everywhere and it's embarrassing to walk in it"  
>The lady smiled. "Okay dear but hand me another pair so I can scan it"<br>Yaten walked over and got the same dress. "Here you go"  
>"Now turn around." The woman ordered.<br>Yaten stared at the lady confused. "Why?"  
>"So I can take the alarms off.", the lady giggled.<br>Yaten smiled and turned around. She felt the alarms fall on the floor. She picked them up and handed the lady the money. "Keep the change."  
>"Thank you so much, here you go." she handed Yaten the bag "Thank you for shopping here Come again"<br>Yaten nodded and got the bag, she walked out the store and smiled.

/

The final bell ran and everyone began walking out of school. Seiya waited outside for Usagi by the main gate. He stared up at the sky and noticed the clouds were moving in._ 'It's going to rain soon'_  
>"Seiya"<br>Seiya turned around "Taiki, what's wrong?" Taiki seemed concerned about something.  
>"The same thing as before" he answered.<br>Seiya tried to smile but he was worried too."I'm sure Yaten is fine, Odango already told you he showed up for his first class"

Taiki nodded. "Alright but I'm going home in the limo I want to go check if he's there already." A long black limo pulled up in front of the school. "Aren't you coming?"  
>Seiya shook his head. "I want to take Odango home."<br>Taiki stared at him confused. "But we can drop her off."  
>"Where's the fun in that" he chuckled.<br>Taiki rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Alright see you at the apartment" he got in the limos and closed the door. Seiya smiled to himself as he leaned against the wall.

Usagi was running to Seiya. He couldn't help but smile, looking at the blonde running to him."Odango, you're late"  
>"I had to stay after school for a few minutes" she muttered.<br>"What did you do now?" he grinned.  
>"Nothing! Are we going home or what!" she started walking leaving Seiya behind.<br>Seiya followed her and shrugged. He felt a water drop fall on his face, he gazed at the sky as it started to rain. They kept walking and felt the rain fall harder, it made it hard to see. Usagi crossed the streets and heard a honking noise.  
>"Odango!" Seiya ran to Usagi and got her by the waist, pulling her to the front. The floor was too wet for a speeding car to stop fast. The car kept going and Usagi was now in Seiya's arms. The rain poured harder and the clouds got darker.<br>"Odango are you okay?" Usagi felt the water fall on her face. A bit shocked from what just happened, she would've been ran over if it wasn't for Seiya.  
>Seiya saw she was still in shock, he pulled her into a store close by. She just stood there with a blank expression.<br>"Odango talk to me"  
>Usagi snapped out and stared at him. "Seiya, I.. I" She embraced him with a hug.<br>Seiya felt her body shaking and her grip on him got tighter. He stroked her hair gently, trying to calm her down. "You're okay Odango I'll always protect you"  
><em>'I believe you Seiya, I do'<em> she laid her head on his shoulder.

/

Taiki had gotten home and found Yaten asleep in hes room, the blanket covered her so Taiki didn't realized she was in her female body. He decided to let him sleep instead he went to make something to eat. Taiki noticed some girl clothes on the couch, he walked near it and saw a bag full of new girl clothes. "Who did he buy this for?" Taiki placed the clothes aside and started cooking.

An hour went by and Taiki noticed the rain letting out.  
>"I think I'll shower then eat, by that time Yaten will wake up and we can eat." He walked into the bathroom and turned the water on.<p>

Yaten woke up to the sound of the water running. She e rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. _'I wonder who's taking a shower_'  
>She slowly walked to the living room and saw food on the stove. "Taiki must be the one taking a shower."<br>There was a sound by the door, someone was unlocking the door. Yaten ran to her room, "I don't want them to lecture me about skipping class right now"  
>she put the pillow over her head.<br>Taiki heard the door close, he stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.  
>"Yaten is that you?" he yelled.<p>

"No it's just me." Seiya yelled back.  
>Taiki walked over to the living room and saw Seiya's clothes were drenched.<br>"I told you, you should have taken the limo home."  
>Seiya took his shirt off laying it on the couch, he noticed the girl clothes on the sofa. "What's with the girl clothes?"<br>Taiki shrugged, "It was there when I got home"  
>Seiya stared at Taiki "You don't think that Yaten … you know."<br>Taiki's eyes shot wide open at the thought of Yaten making love with a girl in the room.  
>Seiya cleared his throat. "We need to talk to Yaten about what happened today he can't be skipping class like that."<p>

Yaten was hearing them talk by the door. "What are they thinking? They're little pervs!" She faced the window and saw the rain was almost gone.  
><em>'I need space'<em> she climbed out the window and started walking. "Where am I going to go?"  
>She kept walking hoping to end up somewhere better. After a while she didn't know where she was, she heard the sound of water. I should just transform back into a guy. Pressing the button on her mic, her body glowed in white and turned into a male body along with male clothing.<p>

He kept walking and tried to follow the sound of the water, he came across a lake. The water was crystal clear, blue as it could be and flowers growing around it. "A lake, I didn't know there was a lake around here" he felt a presence of someone close by.  
>He heard a growl, it came closer and closer.<br>"Who's there?"  
>Something came running towards Yaten and knocked him on his back. "What the hell!"<br>A little girl was on top of him and trying to bite him, he pushed her off and stared at her.  
>"A girl?"<br>She had short black hair with some green eyes like Yatens and about 4 feet tall. She stood there wearing a white strapless dress with blood stains on it. The little girl giggled and ran towards Yaten, her arm turned into a sword. Yaten couldn't move,"Why can't I move, I'm going to die here" he closed his eyes shut. Till he heard someone yell out something.

"Love Triangle Blast!"


	11. New Stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story.**

* * *

><p>Yaten opened his eyes as he heard someone yell.<em> 'Love Triangle Blast?' <em>He saw a triangle made out of light cut the little girl's body into pieces. Yaten felt his body paralyzed as he stared at the pieces of body everywhere. '_I-It killed the little girl.._' Tears adjusted around his eyes.

"Next time get out of the way" a feminine voice yelled.

He heard it coming from the tree across. "How could you kill that little girl!"

A woman laughed. "Baka!That wasn't a little girl, she wasn't even human!"

Yaten glared by the trees in search of the girl talking. "That still doesn't give you the rights to kill it!"

"Oh and it had the right to kill you? You would have preferred dying and letting it kill other innocent people?"

Yaten stared down. "No.. I don't know.. Who are you!" No one responded back to him, after a minute he felt the presence of the girl gone. '_Who was she?'_ he turned to the pieces of body, it turned into smoke and disappeared. Yaten sat on the ground, staring at the water. A water drop fell on his face as it started to rain again.

/

Taiki and Seiya decided to barge in Yaten's room, they walked in and saw he wasn't in bed.

"I thought you said he was sleeping?" Seiya turned to Taiki.

"He was, I don't know where he went" Taiki noticed the window open, the wind gently blew the green curtain. Seiya turned to the window knowing why it was open, he closed his hand into a fist. "Baka!Yaten!"

Taiki noticed Seiya was getting angry and he knew he had every right to be mad. "Seiya getting mad wont solve anything, we can either go look for him or wait for him to get back"

"I'm not going to go look for him!" he sat on the bed and stared at Taiki. "If he wants to go back to our planet then he can leave…"

Taiki placed his hand on Seiya's shoulder. "Seiya, Yaten just needs time right now."

Seiya gave a sigh and nodded. "Let's go eat then I'm starving."

"You and Usagi-chan are meant for each other" he chuckled.

They walked to the kitchen and noticed it had started to rain again. The door bell rang, Seiya put the plate down and walked to the door. "It must be Yaten" He opened and started yelling " Where were y-…. What are you guys doing here?"

"Konnichiha Seiya-san" Hinagiku smiled. "I'm looking for Shinshia is she here?" Kanji stood behind Hinagiku with a serious face

Seiya shook his head. "No she isn't here, why? And how did you know where I lived?"

Hinagiku looked up at Kanji waiting for him to answer that. Kanji coughed. "I kind of hacked the computer from school and got your address from there" Hinagiku stared at Seiya "We thought she might be with you since you're the only other person she trust"

Seiya saw how worried they were, he got his keys that hanged from the wall. "I'm going with you guys to look for her"

"No it's okay."

"I'm not asking", he smirked.

Hinagiku knew she couldn't say anything else instead she nodded.

"Taiki I'll be back I'm going to go look for someone" he closed the door before Taiki could question him. They went downstairs, Kaniji and Hinagiku opened their umbrella. _'Damn I forgot I don't have an umbrella' _

Hinagiku got close to Seiya. "We can share my umbrella so you don't get wet. Unless you have one in your apartment." Seiya shook his head and thanked her. They started walking by the arcade while yelling out her name.

"Shinshia, where are you!"

"Shinshia!"

Seiya went inside the arcade and searched for her.

/

Yaten was walking by an alley, his thoughts were still on the thing he had just seen. He saw someone stand in front of him, he looked up and saw it was a girl.

"Are you okay?" she asked him

Yaten stared at the girl who had her teal hair in two pigtails, she wore some black shorts with some black boots that reached her thigh, a baggy turquoise sweater that seem to big for her. "Yeah I'm alright, but you're soaked."

Shinshia giggled. "So are you."

Yaten hadn't noticed he was wet.

Shinshia smiled."Come with me until the rain lets out again."

"Go where?" he asked as he cocked his head.

"I'm going to this warehouse, it's like five minutes away from here."

"I think I'd better go home" he suggested.

Shinshia glared at him. "I'm not going to rape you! It's abandoned and I go there to relax but if you want to keep walking in the rain then so be it!"

Yaten stared at her face analyzing her expression. "Alright then, let's go."

They kept walking and saw the warehouse , the closer they got the bigger it seemed. Shinshia sneezed and rubbed her nose. Once they reached the warehouse, they opened the door and walked in. "It's huge", Yaten whispered.

"Yeah I know"

Yaten looked around and saw a piano in the corner. "Why is a piano here?"

"It was here when I found this place, when I come here I like to play it."

Yaten noticed chairs and a blanket there.

"Yeah it's my blanket sometimes I fall asleep here"

"Oh why? And by the way my name is Yaten Kou" he introduced himself.  
>Shinahi felt her body paralyzed as she heard his last name. "Kou? Are you related to Seiya Kou?"<p>

Yaten nodded. "Yeah I'm in a band with him, we're close as family I guess you can say."

"Oh I didn't know, I'm Ohtori Shinshia. Yeah it's a bit odd you three have the same first name, but then again I get the whole Three Lights thing. Kou does mean light after all."

"You're Shinshia?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah why?"

Yaten stared at her. "It's nothing Seiya mentioned you that's all"

"Oh? Hopefully he wasn't bad mouthing me" she giggled.

"No, Not at all"

"Good because other then my two other friends Kanji and Hinagiku I don't have any other friends…" she whispered staring at the ground, she placed both her arms around herself. She felt a bit cold now.

"Why only them?"

"I've known Hinagiku since we were small at an orphanage after we ran away and decided to come to Japan since we were born here. Then we met Kanji, he was alone like us so we connected easily and now the three of us are really close " Shinshia sat down in front of the piano, she pressed a key and started playing. The sound of the piano playing and the rain made a soothing noise. Yaten sat on a chair next to Shinshia and watched her play.

Shinshia stopped playing and turned to Yaten."The rain makes beautiful music doesn't it?"

"The notes you play make it sound soothing." he muttered.

Shinshia smiled. "Are you cold? You can take off your shirt and take cover with the blanket" She took her sweater off and hanged it on a chair.

"I think I'll stay like this"

"Suit yourself" she took her shirt off along with her shorts until she was left with just a bra and panties. Yaten quickly turned away. "You don't have to worry, tt's not like I'm naked." Shinshia placed the blanket over her as her body shivered. "Come on at least take your shirt off or you'll get sick!"

Yaten knew she was right, he took his shirt off and sat beside her. She laid her head on his shoulder. Yaten stared at Shinshia as laid her head on him, she seem to be thinking. "Kou Yaten.. Can I ask you something serious?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Are yo-…"

They heard the door slam open, Shinshia quickly stood up and looked around. "It must have been the wind" Shinshia could feel someone. "No someone came in."

They heard a growl and Yaten stood up. '_Not again, I can't let her get hurt_' They saw a little girl appear, with blue eyes and a smile on her face. "You two are going to die today"

Yaten stared at the girl _'What do I do?' _He saw the girl's hand turning into a bow and arrow, she aimed to Shinshia and shot an arrow.

/

Seiya stepped out of the arcade and walked towards Hinagiku. "She's not there."

Hinagiku turned to Kanji "Kanji where can she be, we cant leave her alone right now."

Seiya wondered why it was crucial to find her. "You guys don't know somewhere she likes to go?"  
>Haniguku smacked her head. "Of course! The warehouse!" Hinagiku started running, Seiya and Kanji followed her. "It's only a couple of blocks away!"<br>Kanji and Seiya nodded.

/

Yaten pushed Shinshia out of the way. "Leave and go find help!" Yaten yelled at her.

"Are you crazy! No, I'm not leaving you"

Yaten stared at her angrily _'Why doesn't she leave! If she stays I can't transform but then again can I kill this little girl.' _He shook his head at her, rolling his eyes. "If we both stay we will both die but if you leave you can at least get help. I'm more faster and stronger than you so it's better if I distract her."

"What! You think that little of me! I am way stronger than you!" Shinshia snapped at him. The little girl ran towards Yaten and knocked him on his back. Shinshia saw how the little girl cut Yaten on the arm, the little girl raised her arm again aiming at Yaten's heart.

"Love Triangle Blast!"

Yaten saw the little girls arm get ripped off, as she jumped off him. He stood up and stared where the attack came from, his eyes widen as he saw who it was. "It.. It was you?"

Shinshia nodded. "Hai…" She stood up straight and put one hand to the ground. "Luster Star Power Make Up!"  
>Yaten stared as the Sailor Star Uniform appeared on her body.<em> 'She's a sailor star too'<em>

Luster saw the little girl stand up again. "You better leave since I know you won't kill her or want to see this.", she ordered him.

Yaten stared at her "No I'm staying, but after you have to explain some things"

"So be it!" she saw the girl grow her arms back in shape of a sniper, she shoot Shinshia and Yaten. Yaten moved but saw it had hit Shinshia in the arm. "Are you okay?" he asked a bit worried.

"Yeah it's nothing"

Yaten let a heavy sigh out, he knew he had to transform and help her out. She already knew who she was anyways. She got her mic out and yelled out, "Healer Star Power Make Up!"

Shinshia saw how Yaten's body transformed along with his clothes. _'I knew it, I bet Kou Seiya is a Starlight too' _

Healer turned to the girl,"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

She saw how her attack shed the girl into pieces, the pieces lid up in fire and disappeared. Healer ran to Luster and checked her arm. "Since you say you're okay then explain to me what those things are and how you can use your powers without transforming?"

As Luster was about to answer Healer she heard Seiya yell.

"What's going on!"

Hinagiku ran to Luster and hugged her. "Why did you leave?" she turned to Healer "Who are you?"

Seiya walked slowly to Healer. "Baka!" he saw the blood on Healer's arm "What happened?"

Luster and Yaten turned to each other. "Hinagiku, I have fully awaken and I found another Starlight here" she turned to Healer. "This is Star Healer and Seiya is a starlight too."

Seiya seemed shocked to hear her say that. "How do you know?"

Luster smiled. "That bond I felt with you was because you were a starlight I didn't know it at the moment since I hadn't awaken yet."  
>Seiya had no idea what she was talking about. "What are you saying?"<p>

Hinagiku stood in front of Luster. "We were reborn here on Earth after dying on planet Kinmoku, we didn't have our memories of our past life. After we were sent to California at an orphanage, we met each other there as we grew older memories from our past life came back to us little by little but every time we got our memories back something got awaken and kept coming after us. We trained ourselves again to prevent this thing from hurting us or innocent people but the thing is.. Luster got in this desperate state from our past memories so we decided to erase our memories which meant no more powers. We decided to come back to Japan since we were originally born here. I got awaken again before Luster so I decided not reawaken her that way I can protect people without her getting back those memories that haunt her but somehow she started to reawaken yesterday when she got a vision. At first I convinced her it was just nightmares and let her stay home but I guess she got her memories back while I was at school." She let a sigh out as she stared at Seiya and Healer. "Now I'm a bit concern if she can handle it this time.."

Healer and Seiya turned to each other with disbelieve. Seiya cleared his throat "If this is true do you think it has something to do with my dreams?"

Healer turned to Seiya "What dreams?"

"This dreams I've been getting and this pain I feel at times."

"Why didn't you say anything Seiya!" Healer yelled out.

"What? Are you actually worried about me?" he teased.

"Baka, Seiya this is no joking matter!"

Kanji cleared his throat as everyone stared at him. "All of you might want to be prepared for what will happen next"

Seiya began,"Kanji-san are you .."

Kanji shook his head. "No but I…. I got in an accident that caused me to get powers"

Seiya couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'More starlights, a guy with powers and new enemies.. What's going on here?'  
><em>Healer transformed back to his male body and Shinshia transformed back to how she was.

Seiya blushed and turned away when he saw she was in bra and panties. Shinshia giggled as walked to get her clothes back on, she handed Yaten his shirt and smiled. "Now Seiya who else is a starlight?"

"Well Taiki, that's all."

Hinagiku walked over to Yaten and checked his body. "You guys can only look normal as guys?"

Seiya and Yaten nodded, which caused Shinshia to giggled. "Now tell me how you managed to attack without transforming." Yaten demanded.  
>Hinagiku grinned, "What? Are you telling me you still can't do that? Tch, here I was thinking you were strong."<p>

Shinshia shook her head,"Hinagiku you know it takes a lot of training to stay in your normal clothes while using your powers, don't mind her you guys she can be very cocky at times."

"I think I know someone like that" Yaten grinned.

"Oi!" Seiya glared at Yaten.

Hinagiku and Shinshia giggled.

"Seiya, Yaten you can't tell anyone about us, you got that!" Hinagiku commanded.


	12. Announcement!

**So I had to send my computer to get fixed. All the chapters I had saved got erased and as you can see I only have 11 chapters so far so I will be continuing the story to finish it so people can read Destiny but I will have to wing it which means it might not be the same as the original cus I can't remember word by word. So if you read this story once I strongly suggest you read it again.**

**I'm sorry and thank you for reading ^-^**


	13. Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story.**

* * *

><p>They all pulled up a chair and sat down, with an awkward silence in the room. "I think I better text Taiki to bring the limo since I doubt the rain will let out anytime soon." Seiya stated trying to use that cellphone, it was an odd thing but he had to learn how to use it. He got the red phone out of his pocket, staring at it for a while as Usagi came to mind, he dropped her off but she was still shaken from what had happened. He had to call her later to make sure she was okay. Finally after getting out of his own thoughts he sent the text to Taiki.<p>

_Taiki_

_Come pick us up at an abandon warehouse a few blocks away from the arcade. We need to talk about something._

He turned to Hinagiku and Shinshia. "Is there anything else we should know? "

Hinagiku nodded "Our appearance is affected by our memories, for example look at Shinshia when I wiped her memory clean her hair turned blonde but the more memories shes got the more her hair changed colors. The first stage was aqua and the final color is teal which is now since she got re awakened. When my memory was wiped my hair got short somehow and after I remembered everything it grew back in an instant."

Yaten stared at them. "Okay that's all interesting it sounds like nonsense if you ask me but how about telling us what those things are? And more important how can you use your powers without transforming!"

Seiya turned to Yaten. "He's right, how did you managed to do that?"  
>Before anyone could answer that a honk came from outside, "It must be Taiki, lets go we can keep talking in the car" Seiya muttered standing up. Everyone walked to the door and saw the limo parked outside, Taiki stepped out and waved to them.<p>

They all got inside and closed the door behind them, Taiki stared at Seiya wondering who those three were. After a few seconds Seiya understood the look and introduced everyone. "Taiki this is Ohtori Shinshia, Aoi Hinagiku and Konohana Kanji."

Taiki smiled "Hello I'm Kou Taiki" He turned to Seiya. "Seiya what's going on?"

Seiya stared out the window. "Shinshia and Hinagiku are Starlights too"

Taiki turned to the two girls. "What? Starlights? Did the princess send you?"

"The Princess?" Shinshia turned to Hinagiku with a smile on her face. "It is the complete opposite actually."

Taiki seem shocked to hear her say that. "How can you be a starlight and disobey!" Yaten and Seiya placed their hands on Taiki's shoulder. "Taiki let them explain and calm down."

Shinshia and Hinagiku retold the story to Taiki as the limo drove to the garage. After a couple of minutes the limos stopped in front of the garage Hinagiku, Shinshia and Kanji got off.

"Wait you still havent answered our question, what are those things and are they following you guys?" Taiki asked.

Shinshia smiled. "We will continue talking about it tomorrow after school." She closed the door and waved goodbye, as the limo drove off. Hinagiku opened the garage and turned to Shinshia. "You know what we have to do now right?"

Shinshia stared at the floor. "Shouldn't we tell them the whole truth?"

"You know we cant, we will be hated for that!"

As the car kept driving Seiya bit the tip of his thumb, he saw Taki and Yaten talking about the new Starlights but all he really cared about was Usagi. He had to check up on her, "Driver stop the car!" he yelled out.

The limo stopped right on it's tracks. Yaten and Taiki were about to kill Seiya for doing that but noticed Seiya quickly getting off. "I'll see you guys at the apartment I have something to do." he quickly spoke and closed the door. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to see where he was. Seiya was only a block away from Usagi's house, he knew he had to run so the rain wouldn't let out harder. The rain only poured down, as if on cue, he shook his head and began to run.

Usagi sat on the tip of her bed, a bit stuck on the event that happened earlier. She was dropped of by Seiya earlier, since then she had locked herself in her room not letting in Luna or anyone else. The blonde got both feet on her bed and crawled to her window. Wiping the window and staring out. Her eyes shot open when she saw Seiya running outside the sidewalk. "S-Seiya?"  
>She quickly got off her bed and unlocked her room making her way to the door downstairs.<p>

Before Seiya could knock he saw the door fly open and felt himself fall on his back. He blinked a few times till he realized Usagi had jumped on him, he patted Usagi and smiled. "You can just confess your love to me, it's less painful." he grinned.

She looked at the ebony haired man under her and smiled to herself. "As if, I just tripped!" she lied, why was it that no matter what she was feeling Seiya could always make her feel this way, annoyed.

"You're lying!" He laughed triumphantly. Usagi stood up and helped him up as well. "Let's go inside it's raining, but don't make any noise I don't want my mama or Chibiusa seeing you." she whispered.

"Eh? Taking me to your room? I didn't know you wanted me that much Odango." he teased. Usagi hit him with her elbow and pulled him inside. She closed the door behind her and lead him up to her room. Usagi offered him a chair and sat on her bed.

"Seiya I never really thanked you for saving my life. I-I don't know what was going through my head.. It's not that firs time I almost die. I am Sailor Moon after all" she giggled. "I can't explain why it got to me.." she whispered.

Seiya stared at the floor as she spoke, finally leaning in he flicked her forehead. "Snap out of it, you don't have to explain anything. I'm glad you're alive and as long as I live I won't let anything happen to you." Seiya playfully pushed her to the side. "Come on let's get your mind off that."

Usagi laughed and nodded, "I can bring some cake. I'm hungry and I think there's some left over cake downstairs. Stay here." she ordered as she slipped out the room. Seiya laid on his back and placed both arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's like Déjà vu, the cake and being in her room again." He could hear footsteps and sat up again.  
>Usagi closed the door behind her and showed the two pieces of cake to Seiya. "Let's eat!" she squealed as her stomach growled. Blushing a bit she placed the plates on the table. "Well?"<p>

Seiya walked over to the table and laughed, "Just make sure you don't eat me as well." he teased taking a bite out of the cake.  
>"Oi! Why do you have to be so mean!" she whined, "I will throw this at you but I'm not wasting the food on your face!" she pouted.<p>

Seiya couldn't help but laugh yet again, "Oh really?" he grinned aiming the spoon at Usagi.

"You wouldn't!" she yelled out.

Seiya send some cream over to Usagi's face, he busted out laughing until Usagi threw some cream at him as well. "Well look at that! You're wasting food!" he threw some at her but it landed on her shirt this time.

"Ahh! I'm going to get you for that" she threatened, she picked up the plate and threw it at Seiya's face. "Gotcha!" The plate dropped on Seiya's lap but all the cake stayed on his face. Wiping some of the cake off his eyes he grinned. "Two can play that game."

"No! Stop! You can't Seiya!" she muttered with mock tears in her eyes.

Seiya let a sigh out and sat next to Usagi, "Fine.." he turned to her when he realized she was nodding. Then bam! The plate landed on Usagi's face.

"Grr! Seiya!"

Seiya chuckled and took some off her cheek with his finger then placing it in his mouth. "Hmm it still taste good actually."  
>Usagi stared at him for a few seconds then finally laughed. "You can be such a jerk sometimes." she grinned.<p>

"Really? I think I'm just for equal rights." he smirked. He turned to check out the window but noticed a picture on her dresser. Of course it was that picture where Mamoru and Usagi were smiling. After a seconds something caught his attention, it seem like the same picture except there was a little girl with pink hair in the picture this time. Shaking hius head he knew he should probably go home he didn't want to confuse his heart even more Usagi had a boyfriend and he had to respect that. "Odango why don't you take a shower then finish your homework. It's getting late so I should head home and shower to take off all this cake off my face."

"I would offer the shower but if my papa comes home and find you in my shower he will have a fit. My papa will probably kill you." she giggled scratching behind her head.

"I don't want to die yet, I need to live to protect you so I'll be leaving now. Don't worry I'll tip toe out of here."

"It's fine when I went to get the cakes I found a note from my mama. She left with Chibiusa and Luna to buy Chibiusa some clothes."  
>Seiya cocked his head and nodded. "Alright, go take a shower now. Call me if you need anything." He made his way downstairs with Usagi by his side.<p>

"I'll see you at school tomorrow.. and Seiya."

"Yeah?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you.. thank you for everything."

"You mean for the facial make over?" he smirked, he shook his head and smiled. "I know what you mean and it's no problem.. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next morning Usagi walked into class and saw Yaten was already there. She walked towards him smiling. "Yaten-Kun what happened yesterday? Seiya and Taiki-san were looking for you!"<p>

"I told them what happened already."

Usagi glared at him. "Friday is the last day of school so I don't know why you're skipping class, next time we come back we will finally be Seniors!"

"Yeah but Seiya,Taiki and me don't even need to be coming to school right now, we could have started as seniors when school came back on track"

"What? Then why are you guys coming right now?"

Yaten stared at her and shrugged. "Ask Seiya about that."

"Why Seiya?"

"Miss Tsukino and Mr. Yaten, I expect the project on my desk today since it will decide your final grade."

Usagi nodded. "Yeah that's why I've been working really hard on it, I need a good grade." Yaten seemed surprised to hear Usagi say that. '_She actually maturing..' _Once the teacher left Usagi got the papers and started revising them, she looked up and saw Yaten staring at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing I'm just surprised, I guess you are the hope of the world" he grinned.

Usagi smiled. "Let's finish revising this and turn it in"

Yaten nodded.

/

Seiya checked the clock and saw the bell was about to ring already_. 'Where is Shinshia?' _The bell rang and he walked out of class, he saw Usagi coming his way. "Yo Odango!" he smiled.

"Seiya, why are you in school?"

"What do you mean?"

Usagi shook her head "Never mind." As they walked to class, Seiya searched for Hinagiku and Kanji. _'Where are they, what's going on.' _Usagi noticed Seiya distracted. "Seiya?"

Seiya turned to her. "What it is?"

"What's wrong? You seem distracted."

"I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep due to some concerts coming up." he lied.

Usagi nodded and kept walking with him, they reached the auditorium and sat down.

"Everyone Friday is the last day of school and our play will be on Saturday so do your best, this is the final assignment before i give you your final grades." The same announcement was being given in every class.

Usagi stood up with Seiya and walked on stage. Seiya dropped on the floor, closing his eyes.

"What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop. To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative."

Usagi got close to Seiya's face, she stopped for a minute and wonder if she should do it. She slowly pressed her lips against Seiya's lips. Seiya felt a warm feeling flow through his body, he fought the urge to kiss her back.

Usagi separated her lips and felt her heart beat faster, she felt as if she couldn't breath for a minute. '_I just kissed Seiya…Usagi stop thinking and continue.. I have to continue' _she told herself.  
>"Thy lips are warm." she took a deep breath "Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!"<br>Usagi reached for the dagger next to her

"This is thy sheath;"

She pressed the dagger on her side "There rust, and let me die." Usagi's body dropped on top of Seiya and slowly closed her eyes.  
>There was silence in the room until people started clapping. "Great job you two"<p>

Usagi opened her eyes and got off Seiya. Seiya saw Usagi and felt speechless, he smiled at her and sat up. "Odango.. I.."

"You two come over here we need to talk about some the costumes and time"

Seiya got up, he turned and helped Usagi stand up wondering what to say. He turned his attention back to the director.

/

The final bell rang and everyone was walking out. Seiya stood outside the gates waiting for Usagi, still searching for Hinagiku though. A few second went by asTaiki and Yaten walked over to him. "Seiya where are they? You know we have to talk to them." Taiki explained.

"I don't know, Shinshia didn't show up to class again. Who knows where they went."

Taiki placed a finger on his chin as he thought of a reason they would not show up to school. "Do you think something happened to them?" he asked a bit concerned.

"I hope not…" he answered, Seiya touched his lips still thinking about that kiss that went down earlier. _'I can still feel Odango's lips, her warm lips..'  
><em>Taiki and Yaten stared at Seiya since he seem to be in outer space or something.  
>"Seiya we will go look for them at the garage, while you go with Usagi-chan since I doubt we can talk you out of walking her home."<p>

Seiya nodded "No i doubt there is any reason that can prevent me from walking her and alright call me if you guys find them."

Taiki and Yaten both nodded then headed off to the limo parked in front.

Usagi saw Seiya standing by the gates, a light blush came across her face as she stared at him. Biting the tip of her finger she began thinking about Mamoru. 'I wonder what Mamo-chan will say about this.. do I even tell him? It was just a play kiss.' she thought to herself.

Seiya noticed Usagi thinking and flicked her forehead. "Odango? Are you okay?"

Usagi felt the flick on her forehead and looked up to yell at him until her cheeks began to heat up again, she only smiled and nodded.

Seiya saw her rosy cheeks and chuckled. "Why you blushing Odango?"

Usagi shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about hmpp!" She started walking leaving Seiya behind it was beginning to become a habit for her lately. Seiya chuckled and walked after her. "Odango that kiss seemed very convincing you know." He hoped he wasn't crossing any line by making that comment.

"Shut up Seiya! It was only a stage kiss" she yelled at him. She kept telling herself that but thinking about that kiss made her feel guilty as if she cheated on Mamoru.

"What ever you say." he stared at the clouds and smiled, his idiotic smile that wouldn't go away when he was with her. Usagi turned to him and noticed he was looking up_. 'Seiya, It was just a stage kiss even if it meant something else I cant be with you… I have a future with Mamo-chan'_

"Odango do you remember the last time I saw you?" he asked facing her.

"Y-yeah, why?"

"I told Mamoru-san to take care of you but I meant till I came back" he winked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you know what I mean." He stopped walking and turned to the side, "I'm sure you've always known what I meant… how I felt about you that is.."  
>Usagi turned around. "I don't know what you're talking about Seiya."<p>

Seiya got her from the shoulders. "Don't give me that! You know what I feel for you, why don't you just …." he let her go and took a deep breath "Nevermind I don't know what I'm thinking.."

Usagi felt her body paralyzed. "S-Seiya I …. I know you had feeling for me but I just thought they were gone by now, I told you we would be friends forever."

Seiya chuckled. "Friends huh? Odango I came back for you… I can never forget what I feel for you, my heart will never allow that" He got her from the waist and held her close. "I love you, I'm not going to hide it any longer… Being away from you is worse then being dead which is why I don't understand why that Mamoru-san chooses to leave your side! I could never leave you! This heart fell in love with you and you know what else I cried every night for you that pain was devastating …." he was spilling out all his heart even thought he told himself he wouldn't do that. He just couldn't stop himself anymore.

Usagi tried to push Seiya away from her. "Seiya stop!" She got her hands free and covered her ears. "Why Seiya!" Tears started running down her cheeks "Why did you have to destroy everything! I want you as my friend but you just…" She pushed Seiya off,she turned around running across the street and continued running.

Seiya saw how she ran from him. _'Odango.. why?'_ he felt tears adjust around his eyes, he dropped to his knees staring at the floor as tears ran down his cheeks and to the floor. His phone began to ring, he wiped his eyes and checked his phone. Seiya noticed he had a text from Taiki and read it.

**Seiya**

**Come to the warehouse, you need to see something**

_'I don't have time for this'_ He stood up and ran towards the abandon warehouse. Once he finally reached the warehouse he saw the limo parked outside, he quietly walked inside. Seiya noticed it was too quiet, his eyes shot open when he saw Shinshia's body on the floor covered in blood, he ran towards the body and heard someone yell. "Don't touch her Seiya!" He stopped and turned around to see Taiki and Yaten standing there. "Taiki, Yaten what's going on? Who did this to her! D-Did you two do this?"

"Stop saying such stupid things! And we don't know but she's still alive, we were waiting for you before we did anything." Yaten answered.  
>Seiya stared at the body and saw it starting to move. "She's moving… Shinshia!" he got her hand still a bit confused on what was going on. "Are you okay?"<p>

Shinshia sat up and looked at herself, all of the blood around her. "Yeah I'm fine but.. Where's Hinagiku?"

Taiki took his jacket off and placed it over her. "When we found you no one was around."

Shinshia faced down. "I see…"

Seiya stared at the blood on her "What happened?"

"We had an argument and it lead to a fight… SHE NEEDS TO LEARN TO TRUST ME MORE!" she yelled angry with tears running down her cheeks. Seiya pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "It's okay we're here, we will find her."

Shinshia hugged him back. "She's my best friends, I don't want her hurt."

Seiya stood up and helped Shinshia stand up straight, he put her arm around his shoulder and helped her walk. "But are you saying Hinagiku did this to you?"

Shinshia nodded. "Not all of the blood on me is mine, some of it is her blood…"

Seiya seem shocked to hear that. "What why? What were you two thinking?" Taiki and Yaten walked behind Seiya and Shinshia interested in her answer. Shinshia only stared at the floor avoiding any eye contact, Seiya took the hint and stopped asking her questions. "You can come to our apartment, I'm not taking no for an answer." Seiya stated.  
>Taiki still a bit confused turned to Yaten, "What do you think happened here? Or why they did it?"<p>

Yaten shrugged. "I don't know, but we can question her later"

Taiki nodded, they got inside the limo and closed the door. Shinshia laid her head on Seiya's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Where to now Sir?"

"Take us to the apartment"

"Right away"

/

Usagi had gotten home, she locked herself in her room and ignore whoever knocked. She cried on top of her pillow, she felt angry and sad at the same time. After a few hours she sat up and felt her stomach talking. "I'm kind of hungry, last time I ate was during lunch" she muttered to herself as she wiped the tears off her face. She couldn't understand why she felt that way but assume food could help her case. Usagi opened the door and tried to sneak in the kitchen, she saw there was a piece of cake there. "Lucky!" she squealed. She got it and headed to her room "No one noticed me" she giggled.

"Usagi!" Someone yelled out behind her.

Usagi turned around slowly and saw Chibiusa standing there. "What?"

"Why haven't you opened the door! I've been calling you all day!"

"I needed some space, but what did you need?" Usagi asked turning her attention on the piece of cake.  
>Chibiusa walked up to her and cocked her head."I was wondering if we were going to go with Mamo-chan to the airport.."<p>

Usagi felt the air leaving her body, things were already complicated and now Mamoru was leaving. "Yeah we are, I- I think we should." She whispered slowly.

Chibiusa embraced Usagi. "It's okay Usagi I'll be there." She knew this was affecting Usagi, she couldn't let her get upset or fight Mamoru about staying.

Usagi only smiled. "You're right." She walked back to her bed and started eating. _'Seiya why did you have to do that, Especially now that Mamo-chan is leaving again..' _She touched her lips and felt herself smile._'I can still feel your lips against mines, the warm feeling it gave me' _She shook her head. "No I have Mamo-chan and a future with HIM!"

"Why are you yelling Usagi-chan?" She saw Luna come in her room.

"I uh" she laughed nervously "I was just a little excited I guess" she set the plate on top of the drawer next to her bed.

"Usagi-chan have you seen anything weird lately?" Luna asked a bit curious.

"Weird? Like what?"

"Nothing, so Mamoru-san is almost leaving isn't he?"

Usagi nodded and stared out the window. "Yeah I'm going to miss him.."

"It's only natural"

"Luna I'm destined to be with him right?"

Luna wondered why she was asking that. "I guess so why?"

"So that means no matter what I will end up with him as long as Chibiusa exist?"

"Usagi-chan what is this all about?"

Usagi scratched her head and smiled. "I'm just wondering, making sure he won't meet someone else over there and leave me." She lied.

Luna stared at her for a minute, she took a deep breath. "You and Chibiusa are the same, but I thought you trusted me more by now" She answered knowing Usagi was lying but she couldn't do anything else.

"Luna I-"

"No Usagi-chan it's okay". Luna walked out of the room.

Usagi laid back on the bed. "Ahhh why is everything getting so difficult now!"

/

Seiya carried Shinshia to his room and laid her on his bed. He stared at her and saw how hurt she was. He decided to walk out to the balcony and stared at the stars. He had a lot on his mind after all._ 'Odango… what do I do know? I know you feel something I can feel it inside me especially with that kiss, I don't want to give you up but I can't hurt you either..' _He went to the bathroom and turned the water on. Seiya took his shirt off as he walked over to lock the door and finished undressing.

Taiki was in the living room sitting down on the sofa with Yaten. "Yaten what do you think is going on, I mean they were best friends and now.."

"She said they still are, but I don't know what happened"

Taiki turned to him "I know but what they lacked was trust from what I heard"

Yaten looked away "You think that was the problem?"

"She said it herself, I'm glad all three of us trust each other right?"

"Taiki I haven't been honest with you guys"

"What about?" Taiki asked concerned.

"I don't like who I am! I hate this!"

Taiki stood up. "What do you mean?"

Yaten stared up at him. "I don't like being in this body it's disturbing, I'm a female and I want my female form!"

Taiki felt a bit relief. "I thought you mean something else" he sat down again.

"I've been wanting to know how Shinshia stays a girl and still use her powers, but right when she's about to tell me something happens, really annoying!"

Taiki chuckled. "At least I know why there was girl clothes on the sofa yesterday, Yaten if you really want to be a girl then just transform and take off the uniform."

"If I do that I wont be much help when we see those things. You know our uniforms give our weapons the energy to make a blast."

Taiki thought for a while. "Then I guess I'll be with you to protect you, Yaten don't worry about that" He smiled.

Yaten felt a bit happy, he smiled and hugged Taiki. "You tell Seiya I hugged you and I'll kill you!" he grinned. Yaten stood up and yelled out. "Healer Star Power Make Up!"

Taiki watched as Yaten's body transformed into a girl body, he smiled at the thought of Yaten getting what he wants like Seiya. Healer stood in front of Taiki with her girl body. "Now to change clothes!"

"And what do we call you know?"

Healer turned to Taiki. "I'm used to Yaten, that doesn't have to change"

Taiki nodded "Kou Yaten "

Seiya came out of the bathroom,with some black shorts on and saw Shinshia standing by the balcony. He felt the water from his hair drip on his chest, he got a towel and wiped the water off. "Shinshia?"

Shinshia turned and smiled. "Yeah?"

"You might want to shower, you're still covered in blood"

Shinshia looked down at her body and saw all the dry blood around her. "You're right, mind if I use your shower?"

Seiya smiled. "Use what you need."

Shinshia giggled and walked towards the bathroom. "Seiya thank you for being this kind."

Seiya smiled as he saw the bathroom door close. He went to the living room and saw Taiki sitting on the sofa watching television "Taiki, where's Yaten?"  
>Taiki turned to Seiya and lifted the remote control turning the television off. "Seiya we need to talk about Yaten."<p>

"What's wrong now? Is he okay?"

Taiki shook his head. "HE is gone actually."

Seiya walked over to Taiki "What!where! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!"

Taiki chuckled. "Because I would rather let him be happy."

"Baka!Taiki!" Seiya got Taiki by the collar of his shirt. "He's going to get hurt and this time Shinshia won't save his ass!"

"Seiya let Taiki go!"

Seiya turned around and saw Yaten standing there with his girl body."Yaten?"

Taiki took Seiya's hands off him. "He is gone because now he is a she"

Seiya sat down. "What's going on!"

"Seiya you felt uncomfortable with your girl body like I felt uncomfortable with my male body, so i talked to Taiki and he helped me decided to do this."

Seiya knew how it felt, the horrible feeling of hating your own body. "Taiki you couldn't tell me this from the beginning?"

"What fun would that be"he grinned

Seiya chuckled. "Ahhh!"

"Seiya I told Yaten we would protect her since she won't be able to use her powers"

Seiya nodded.

"I don't need much protection you know!" Yaten sat down beside them


End file.
